


【授权翻译】要抓住男人的心，就要把性病传给他

by ayarainheart



Series: Cupcakes and Chlamydia/小蛋糕和衣原体 - 中文翻译 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, John Winchester的A+级照顾, M/M, 不安全性行为, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 动物袭击, 半公开性行为, 喜剧, 大量情景喜剧, 女士内裤梗, 平行世界, 恐同, 恐同者John, 意外的偷窥, 提及过去的强暴未遂, 无套性行为, 衣原体, 轻微流血描写, 过去的出轨（不是Dean或者Castiel）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: Dean没想过会再次见到他的一夜情对象；但他也没想过他会染上性病。有时候，生活就是这么好笑。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, past Castiel/Others - Relationship, past Dean/others
Series: Cupcakes and Chlamydia/小蛋糕和衣原体 - 中文翻译 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588117
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violue/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Way to a Man’s Heart is Through Chlamydia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815995) by [violue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violue/pseuds/violue). 



> Many thanks to violue for letting me translate this cute story into Chinese! <3
> 
> **原作者注：**  
>  这篇小说大约是90,000词（注：指英文原文9万词，中文大概16~17万字吧啊哈哈哈）的没什么目标的居家甜点。有嘿咻，有派，还有长长的、肉麻的短信对话。嘿，有些时候这就是大家需要的，对不对？就把这篇小说当作是……第一章和随之而来的30章番外吧。  
> 这篇小说集合了各种常用的Destiel桥段。如果你想要某些新颖的、耳目一新的剧情，那么，你找错地方了。就像我说的，漫无目的的居家甜点。我写的时候很开心，希望大家读的时候也能开心。
> 
> **译者注：**  
>  本文为《小蛋糕和衣原体》系列文，共由4篇文组成。1篇正文+3篇番外。

这已经是Dean今晚的第三瓶啤酒了，并且他刚刚拒绝了第五个前来和他搭讪的男人。他不该来这里的。这里的每个男人都穿着各种各样的“性感商务休闲装”，而Dean穿着一条破旧的牛仔裤、一件绿色格子衬衫、还有他父亲那件破旧的皮夹克。他非常地惹人注目，明显叫嚣着“挑战”，因为——就算他整晚都盯着他的啤酒瓶，还是有一个又一个男人前来搭讪。他们似乎是以为，他在故作矜持。而Dean真正的想法是：“我他妈的在同性恋酒吧里做什么”。

Dean不是同性恋，不过他认为，他可以在自己的脑袋里承认，他可能两边都可以。距Lisa抛弃他已经过去一个月了，可找个女人来满足他压抑的性欲似乎还是感觉不太对。所以，Dean思考着：为什么不和男人试试看呢？两个小时前，当他穿着睡衣在一个周六的晚上八点吃着他从商店买来的第三块苹果派时，他认为这个念头这是有道理的；但现在他来了，他基本上只是觉得很尴尬。“带个男人回家”，毕竟还是算“带个人回家”。此外，那些前来向Dean搭讪的男人都很有魅力；可从客观角度上来讲，那些都没法让他的小弟弟性奋地抬起头。

还有他们的搭讪台词。亲爱的 **上帝** 啊。三号选手甚至还用：“经常来这里吗？”作为开头；而最后那位说的是：“像你这样的猛男在这里做什么？”

Dean看着五号选手拖着沉重的步伐走回他的桌子那儿，把看起来像是现金的东西递给另外两个男人。这时，Dean认出那两人分别是一号选手和二号选手。我的老天爷啊，他们这是在 **打赌** ？那三个男人发现Dean正瞪着他们，便飞快地垂下了脑袋，看着他们的饮料。Dean露齿而笑，再次从他九美金的啤酒瓶里喝了一口。他重新皱起眉头。他丢下了某些非常美味的派和美食频道上的《小蛋糕大战》马拉松，坐在这里喝着一些要价奇高的啤酒。他该走了，这是在浪费时间。

“打扰一下。”Dean的身侧冒出来一个沙哑的声音。他甚至都没转头去看，那多半又是一个从那张打赌桌过来的混球。

“听着，伙计，”Dean咕哝道，“你和你的朋友可以重新找一个人去打赌，好吗？滚开。”

“什么？我……不是，我想这是你的钱包。驾照照片上的那个人看起来和你非常像。”

听到那句话，Dean转过了头，还有……哈。微微冒头的胡茬，牛仔裤，一件印着两个卡通小妞抱在一起的T恤，还有一件穿旧的蓝色帽衫。这家伙也和这里格格不入。事实上，他挺性感的。冷冰冰的蓝眼睛和乱糟糟的棕色头发似乎多少对Dean起了点作用。他意识到对方把钱包递给了他，便拿了过来。

“谢谢，呃……”Dean顿了顿，等待对方填补这份空白。

“Castiel。”

“没错。谢谢，Cas。没有注意到我把它弄丢了。还有一件好事情是，啤酒差不多空了。”

Castiel盯着Dean看了好一会儿，随后转头环视着房间。“你看起来……和这里格格不入。”

“是啊，好吧，其实你也是，大佬。”

“事实上我是来这里接我某位朋友的。”Castiel说道，挥手拦下了酒保。

“我能为你做什么，小可爱？”酒保说着，露出一个大大的笑容。这家伙四肢瘦长，笑得傻呵呵的，他看起来应该去漫画书店闲逛，而不是在某个按道理是高档同性恋酒吧的地方摆弄花哨的饮料。

“我接到了电话，说我的一个朋友需要人接一下他。”Castiel说道，“但我找不到他在哪儿。”

酒保瞪大了眼睛。“哦见鬼，你是Novak吗？”

“是的。”

“伙计，我真的很抱歉，我本来打算给你回电话的。你的朋友，那个，呃……风情万种的法国佬，他走了。他 **哀求** 我给你打电话，然后在过了5分钟后，他和其他人一起离开了。我完全忘了要给你打电话通知你，我很抱歉。”

Castiel叹了口气。“不用怀疑，那听起来就是Balthazar。”

酒保皱起了眉头。“抱歉，伙计。我本来想给你打电话的，然后某个家伙吐在了台球桌上，我就彻底忘了这件事。”

哇哦，Dean可没有注意到这件事。

“喝一杯怎么样？”酒保提议道，“免费的。”

Castiel又叹了口气，在Dean身边的凳子上坐下。“好吧，谢谢你。”他顿了顿，“我不知道我该点什么。”

“我会给你个惊喜。”酒保说道，轻快地跑向一边去准备饮料。

Dean转向Castiel。“到底是什么样的家伙会给自己的孩子起名 **Balthazar** ？相同的，还有Castiel。”

“我们过去都来自宗教信仰非常强烈的家庭。”Castiel说道，用手指敲打着吧台。

“现在不是了？”

“我们那个宗教不太认同同性恋。”Castiel说道。

“是啊，我听过这些关于宗教的事情。”

酒保带着一声欢快的“请享用！”摆好了Castiel的饮料，把Castiel和Dean都吓了一跳，随后他就去照顾其他客人了。Castiel面带恐惧地盯着那杯饮料，而Dean基本没有办法控制自己不笑出声。他见过比这更小的鱼缸，这东西现在被装满了闻起来像伏特加的饮料，至于它的颜色，Dean不得不用“放射性粉红”来形容。玻璃杯边缘有着大块的水果，还有一根可怕的亮蓝色吸管，上面伸出一把小伞。Dean用手机对着它拍了一张照——这是他在很长一段时间里，所见过的最为神奇的东西。

“看在上帝的份上，这到底是什么东西啊？”Castiel喃喃道。

“一杯免费的饮料，仅此而已。”Dean说道，从吸管上取下那把小伞。“喝了它，Cas！”

Castiel嘟囔着，前倾身体，靠近那杯饮料，用吸管把它吸了上来。等饮料确实碰到他嘴巴的时候，他向后退去，皱起了鼻子，瞪着那杯饮料，就好像它羞辱了他。这太他妈的可爱了。

“拜托，伙计，这不会 **那么** 糟的。”Dean说道，Castiel用双手把饮料推向了Dean，Dean立刻喝了一口。它的味道确实很浓烈。“ **见鬼** 。也许这杯应该留给我。你看起来像轻量级的。”

“我怎么就看起来像轻量级的了？”

“哦，我不知道。对我来说，你看上去有点瘦弱。”

Castiel……等等，还是Casper？该死，Dean有点醉了……Cas-什么的正瞪着他，把饮料拉回自己面前，闹脾气般用吸管猛吸了几口。Dean欢呼着，向着酒保举起啤酒瓶，表示他要再来一瓶。

“继续，Casper！”Dean说道。

Casper对着Dean眯起了眼睛。“Castiel。”他说道，嘴里还含着那根吸管。

“是啊，我刚才就是这么叫你的。”

酒保没有给Dean重新拿一瓶啤酒，而是砰的一声放下一杯他给Castiel准备的饮料的小号版本。

“搞什么鬼，老兄？我没有点这个。”Dean说道，指了指那根吓人的紫色吸管。

酒保露齿而笑。“这杯也是免费的！”

“这到底是什么？”

“我给它起名为‘Garth特制’。”

“你是Garth？”

“当然！”Garth骄傲地说道。

“这是你成为酒保的第一个礼拜，对不对，Garth？”

“事实上，不是。我在这里已经三年了！”Garth说道。他太 **兴高采烈** 了。

“什么？真的吗？你看起来特别……开心。”

“热爱你的工作又不犯法！我喜欢这里！”

“那是因为有人付钱给你，让你和可爱的男人们眉来眼去？”

“不，我是直的。”Dean盯着Garth，困惑不解。Garth咧嘴一笑。“干杯！”

***

大约半小时后，Dean基本已经喝得烂醉如泥；Casper也处于相同的状态。不管“Garth特制”里是什么，它绝对非常强力。Dean和Casper谈起了……马？狗？不，不，派，他们在谈论派。Dean的注意力有点不太集中。基本上，他就在Casper说话的时候盯着他的嘴唇。Casper长了一张特别有趣的嘴。Dean真的很想对那张嘴做些不太恰当的事情。

“……比起苹果派，我肯定是更加喜欢樱桃派。”Casper说道。Dean从迷糊中清醒，生气地瞪着他。

“你刚刚说樱桃派要比苹果派 **好吃** ？”

Casper眯起了眼睛。“呃，没有。我说比起苹果派，我 **更喜欢** 樱桃派。那并不意味着其中一个比另一个好。”

“嗯哼，好吧，你最好不要嫌弃苹果派。因为，那样我就不得不……踢你的屁股。”

Casper平静地对着Dean笑了笑。“总的来说，我不是特别喜欢苹果。”

“那糟透了，伙计。那就……像是，你不是美国人，之类的。”

“人们没有办法决定他觉得什么好吃、什么不好吃，Dean。”

“上帝啊，我真的很想操你。”Dean喃喃道。

Casper吃惊地喷出一大口他剩余的饮料。“抱歉？”

“我大声地说了出来，对不对？”Dean说道。Garth突然冲了过来，用毛巾把吧台上的脏东西擦干净，递给Casper一张纸巾。

Casper擦擦他下巴上沾上的那些，瞪大眼睛看着Dean。“你想要，和我，上床。”

“呃……”

“难道你不是异性恋吗？”

“通过服装来看待我？那可真是相当地狭隘啊，Casper。”

“我叫Castiel。那不是因为你的衣服。在我抵达这里的时候，你看起来似乎非常的不开心。”

“好吧，或许是因为——在你到来之前，没有任何人引起我的兴趣。”Dean说着，色眯眯地看着他。

Casper……不对，Casteel……翻了个白眼，Dean皱起了眉头。

“真圆滑，我知道的。饶了我吧，伙计。我喝醉了。”

“对于成为某人喝醉后犯下的同性恋错误，我不是特别有兴趣。”Casteel说道。

“拜托，Casteel，我是特地来这里找个男人的，我只是……失去了勇气。”

“Castiel。”

“我就是这么念的。Casteel。”

Casteel的脑袋磕在了吧台上。“我是不会和一个连我的名字都念不对的人睡觉的。”

Dean咧嘴而笑。“什么？那么，如果我念对你的名字，我们就能去马路那头的汽车旅馆里做点Gay Gay的事情？”

Dean收到了他这辈子见过的时间最长的白眼。“你是我这 **辈子** 里见过的最帅的男人，可以说你是特别幸运了。”Casteel说道。

Dean笑得更灿烂了。“我就当那是在夸我了。那么，快点，帮我念对你的名字，Casteel。”

Casteel气呼呼地瞪着他。

“这他妈还挺性感的。”Dean说道。

“跟着我念。Cas。”

“Cas。”

“Tee。”

“Tee。”

“El。”

“El。Cas-tee-el。”

“C-A-S-T-I-E-L。”

“C-A-S-T-I-E-L。Castiel！”

“很好。”Castiel说道。

Dean跳了起来，稍稍被自己绊了一下。他往柜台上拍了一张10美元，作为给Garth的小费，然后抓住Castiel的手，拉着他走向出口。那三个在Dean身上打赌的人还在他们的桌子那儿，在两人路过的时候，那三个家伙瞪着他们。

等他们来到外面的停车场后，Castiel扯了扯Dean的袖子。Dean停下了脚步，看着他。

“你还好吗，Cas…tiel？”

“你有没有看见那些瞪着我的人？”

“他们只是在嫉妒，伙计。他们在打赌——谁能约到我——之类的狗屁事情，还被我抓住了。真粗鲁。”

“真的吗？他们都是很帅的家伙，Dean。他们当中肯定有一个相当适合一夜情。”

Dean转过身，正眼看着Castiel。“这……你不是这类人，对不对？”

“不是。”

“见鬼。好吧，我是说，你不用强迫自己做这个，伙计。我不想让你做你不想做的事情。”

Castiel扬起一侧眉毛。“我想我是自愿跟你一起走的，Dean。”

“但是……如果你不是对这种……一夜情特别有兴趣……你为什么还要跟我走？”

Castiel倾身靠近他，在Dean的耳边低语着，他的声音直冲Dean的下体。“就像我刚才对你说的，你 **很** 帅。”

如果Dean是在清醒的状态下，对于Castiel这样就事论事地赞美他的外表，他会感到很不舒服。他会开一个自嘲的玩笑；或者咧嘴一笑，给出傲慢的回答；或是改变话题。不过，他现在并不清醒。所以，相反的，他拽过Castiel，亲了他一下。两人的舌头湿漉漉地纠缠在一起，他呻吟出声，用手捉住了Castiel的头发。

“你也很帅。”Dean嘟哝道。

他们踉踉跄跄地走在通往斗牛士汽车旅馆的路上，一路上交换着亲吻和欢笑声。Dean打开钱包，准备支付65美元的房费，却发现钱包里只有30美元，让他十分沮丧。

“不，不，搞什么鬼？我有一张50美元，我还没把它找开呢！”Dean说道，检查着自己的口袋。

“哦。”Castiel轻声说道。

Dean瞥了他一眼。“哦？”

“你拿了50美元给Garth当小费。我以为你只是习惯给很多小费，但是……”

“我以为那是一张 **10** **美元** ！我是想多给一点，但也不至于 **那么** 慷慨！”

Castiel笑了，那位假装不感兴趣的接待员也笑了。

“这是我 **经历过的** 最尴尬的一次一夜情。”Dean抱怨着。

Castiel对着Dean露出一个厚颜无耻的微笑，把数量正好的钱拍在柜台上。“那么，这种事你做过很多次？”

柜台那儿的女人递给Castiel一把钥匙，然后灿烂地咧嘴一笑，对着两人各竖起一侧大拇指。他们向着房间走去，一路上，Dean一直盯着自己的脚。

“我过去曾做过。”Dean说道，“我指的是一夜情这种事。但不是最近。自从一个月前我的女朋友把我甩了之后，我就没做过了。在那之前，我们两个在一起已经两年了。”

门开到一半，Castiel停了下来，面露担忧地看着Dean。

“啊，拜托，别用那种同情的表情看着我，”Dean说道，“我没事。”

Castiel打开门，把Dean带了进来。他们打开灯，然后……哇哦。

“哇哦。”Castiel轻声说道。

这间房间简直……难看到极点。地毯，床单，椅子都是很丑的那种红色，虽然不是 **同一种** 红色；墙纸接近橘色，墙上距离不等地挂着公牛和斗牛士的画。

“他们的装修到底是干什么吃的？”Dean说道，无比困惑。他一边说着，一边转头看向Castiel，可是Castiel正盯着其中一幅画，张大了嘴。画里是一名斗牛士，明显是被顶伤后踩死了，而那头踩死他的公牛就在他的尸体上方，前腿抬起，后腿撑地。

“我……”Castiel说道。

Dean掏出他的手机，对着画拍了一张照片。他想要证明，这不是他想象出来的。他也对着目瞪口呆的Castiel拍了一张，Castiel气哼哼地转头看向他。Dean咧嘴一笑。

“留作纪念。”他说道。

“这个装修的品味真是非常的糟糕。”Castiel说道。“他们是不希望大家住在这里吗？”

“我完全不知道，伙计，不过这太惊人了。”

Castiel看着Dean。“我不确定现在要做什么了。”

“有一阵没和人做色色的事情了？”

“差不多吧？你还想继续吗？我意识到我们刚才谈论了前女友，还有……这个房间并不适合酒后乱性。”

Dean诧异地扬起了一侧眉毛。“伙计，你有没有 **照过** 镜子？我甚至会在殡仪馆的等候室里操你。”

“那真是浪漫极了。我想把这句话写在贺卡上，或者绣在枕头上。”

Dean得意地笑了，锁上了房门。“赶紧把你见鬼的衣服给脱了，Castiel。”

***

半小时后，Castiel裸着身体，脸朝下趴在那条该死的丑到 **犯罪** 的床单上。实际上，Dean发现——在那条床单上，还用难看的灰色缝线缝上了佩斯利花纹。Castiel呻吟着，屁股撅在空中，而Dean正以他钱包里的几包润滑剂作为辅助，用手指开拓着他。

之前，Dean只和别人做过几次这样的事情。那时，Lisa在《时尚》杂志上读到一篇关于这个的文章，便想要尝试一下。她很享受，不过和Castiel享受的方式不一样。再说，Lisa没有前列腺。

尽管Dean很想把他的鸡巴塞进他为自己创造的空间里，他仍然见鬼的对Castiel发出的呻吟和喘息声无比上瘾。他很难说服自己抽回手指。

Castiel的阴茎垂在他的两腿中间，顶部湿润，硬得几乎可以凿墙。Dean真的很想尝尝它的滋味，他从高中之后就没有把任何人的鸡巴含进过嘴里了。不过，他有种预感：他舔上去的第一下，就会让Castiel像一枚火箭一样发射，这家伙已经 **蓄势待发** 了。Dean已经好多年没有这么开心了。他前倾身体，对着Castiel左侧的臀瓣咬了一口——就因为他可以这么做。

“Dean，Dean，快点，我准备好了。我 **已经** 准备好了。”Castiel呜咽起来。Dean又咬了他一口。他依然穿着衣服，只是脱掉了夹克和鞋子。Castiel转过头，看到他现在的模样后，不满地哼哼唧唧起来。

“怎么了，宝贝？”

“你还穿着衣服，”Castiel说道，“你是打算把我弄疯，然后就迅速消失在黑夜里吗？”

Dean得意地笑了，拉下裤子拉链，把长裤和内裤一起拉下，拉到刚好可以让他掏出阴茎的位置。他用那粗大的头部抵着Castiel的褶皱，听到对方发出一声歇斯底里的低吼作为回应，感到无比愉悦。

“不，Cas。不，我是绝对要把我的鸡巴塞进去的。”Dean调戏道。他从地板上拿起钱包，翻出他买的安全套，用牙齿咬开了包装。看到Dean这个粗鲁的动作，Castiel翻了个白眼。于是Dean拍了一下他的屁股。他套上安全套，看到套套底部的小裂缝，愣在了原地。不知为何，他选择戳了戳那条缝，却让它变得更大了。“呃，见鬼。”

“怎么了？”

“安全套破了。”

“好吧，让你用 **牙齿** 咬开它，这就是后果。”Castiel说道。

“嘿，它之所以会破掉，也许是因为它在我的钱包里躺了几个月了，你有没有想过这个可能？好吧，无所谓了，无论怎样那都是我的错，哈。”

“你还有吗？”

“没有了。操，我真差劲。你有吗？”

Castiel毫不优雅地哼哼着。“没有，我肯定没有任何安全套。”

“好吧，该死。”Dean说道，感觉十分挫败。他真的很想操Castiel。“呃，你有什么性病吗？”

Castiel又哼哼了起来。“我会说——没有。”

“好吧，自从我和前任分手之后，就没有和任何人一起过。她和我在一起差不多两年了，所以我也没有问题。”Dean推断道。

Castiel稍稍皱起眉头，低头看着床单。“可是……我没有吃避孕药。”

Dean大笑着，又拍了一下Castiel的屁股。这屁股拍起来手感真好。

“好吧，那你还在等什么？”Castiel问道，近乎抱怨起来。“你是在等一份正式的邀请吗？”

Dean抓住Castiel的腰身，将他拉向自己，好让自己贴着他的屁股磨蹭。“事实上，我 **确实** 在等一份正式的邀请。”

“最最亲爱的Dean，”Castiel低吼道，“如果你能把你那见鬼的鸡巴塞进我的屁股里，我将会感到非常荣幸——啊啊！”Dean的阴茎捅了进来，缓慢但毫不犹豫，让Castiel高喊出声。当Dean的髋部撞上他的屁股后，Castiel用手在床单上拍了好几下。

Dean停下了动作。“这是要我停下的信号吗？”

“什么？”Castiel近乎叫喊起来。“不！别，那 **绝对不是** 停下的信号。”

“所以，你没事？”

“是的，是的我很好，继续， **求你了** 。”

Dean轻笑出声，抽出后，又重新插入，一次又一次，建立起平稳的节奏。Castiel发出的声音大大增强了Dean的自尊心。Dean希望自己下次手淫的时候，能回忆起Castiel失控的呻吟和喘息声。

Dean摸了摸Castiel的髋骨，爱抚着他锐利的线条和平坦的腹部。在他看见它们的第一眼，他就想要舔舐它们，仰慕它们。可在当时的情况下，他觉得那样的行为太过亲昵了。所以，理所当然的，他把Castiel翻了个身，开始用手指开拓他的屁股。那会儿，这样的行为才有意义。Dean还不是特别清醒。

“你感觉真他妈完美，操。”Dean呻吟着。Castiel进一步分开了他的膝盖，把脸埋进床单里。看到这番景象，Dean可以切实感觉到他的阴茎抽搐了一下。他调整着位置，直到他几乎是骑到了Castiel身上，左手握着Castiel的腰，右手抓着那柔软的深色头发，把Castiel的脑袋向下按在了床上。

根据Castiel伴随着每次抽插而抽搐的模样、还有他变得越来越响的呻吟，Dean可以假设——至少有一部分时间，他顶在了Castiel的前列腺上。

很快，Dean就感觉到腹中的火花预示着即将到来的高潮。他想要再持续一会儿，可他无法让自己放慢动作。

“操，”Dean压低声音嘶吼道，“告诉我你快射了。因为，令人尴尬的是，我坚持不了多久了。你感觉太他妈棒了。”

Castiel试图说话，可他的话都被蒙在了床单里。他把头转向一边，喘着气，“别觉得尴尬。我很确定我……哦……曾经在文章里看到过，平—— **操** ——平均的性交时间都少……少……操，少于10分钟。”

“你刚刚是在我的鸡巴还在你屁股里的时候， **教了我某些知识** 吗？”Dean难以置信地问道。

“显然是。”

“摸摸你自己，Cas。”

Castiel立刻就照做了，把手伸到自己身下。根据他胳膊的动作来看，他正相当快速地撸动着自己。

“你要射了吗，Cas？”Dean呻吟着问道。“你准备在我——操——插着你的屁股的时候射出来吗？”

在Castiel射精的时候，Dean感觉到对方紧紧裹住了自己、嘴里骂着粗话、用空着的那只手撕扯着床单。 **操，真棒。** Dean让自己射了出来，依然埋在Castiel被他弄得一团糟的湿漉漉的身体里，抽插的节奏渐渐慢了下来。

他保持着不动，喘了几口气，让自己冷静下来。随后把自己抽了出来，翻身侧躺在床上，看着那个把脸蛋埋在床单里的男人，露齿而笑。“我觉得你可以把屁股放下来了，伙计。”

Castiel稍稍抬起脑袋，好让自己转头面朝Dean。“沾沾自喜并不适合你。”

Dean笑得更灿烂了。“这我就不同意了。它适合我，因为它是我 **争取** 来的。”

Castiel气呼呼的，调整着位置，直到他平躺在床上。“争取来的，嗯？”

“当然是，在我第一次尝试的时候就表现得极大成功！好吧，差不多是我的第一次尝试。我是说，我从来没有和一个男人做到底过，还有，呃……无论如何，极、大、成、功。”

“好吧，这是一次勇敢的尝试，我的世界被理所当然地震撼了。”

Dean稍稍皱起了眉头。“没有太糟吧，有没有？对我来说似乎挺棒的，可我确实把所有酒都喝了下去。操。”

“Dean，放轻松。我可以向你保证，这是我经历过的最棒的性爱。”

那个微笑慢慢回到了Dean的脸上。“是吗？”

“是的。既然我已经向你保证了你的能力，我希望你不会当面嘲笑我的问题。”

“这是我几年前喝醉后干的一件傻事。这应该是一个象征保护的符号，我弟弟也有一个。”

“什么？”Castiel看起来一脸的困惑。

“你不是打算要问我的纹身？”

“不是。”

“哦。哈。好吧，那么刚才只是个免费赠品。你的问题是？”

“这是……正确的礼节吗？”Castiel问道，看起来有点不自在。“这是我第一次和人一夜情。我不确定我接下来该做什么。”

“我是不会笑你的，不过你必须要知道，这真他妈的可爱。”

“嗯？”

“我不知道。我猜我们应该穿上衣服，走回我们停在酒吧的车那里，尴尬地握个手。也许，晚些时候我会经历超级严重的基佬恐慌。或者……”

“或者？”

“或者我们可以钻进这条丑陋的被单里面，睡一觉，晚点再担心那个尴尬的告别？”

Castiel笑了。“这个主意听起来不错。”

他们稍微爬下床，刚好可以关上灯，然后爬进被单里面，身上依然覆盖着汗水和精液。

“我可完全没想过我的夜晚会变成这样。”Castiel说道。

Dean打了个哈欠，用胳膊搂住Castiel，将他拉向自己，直到Dean可以好好地依偎在他的后背上。“没有吗？”

“在有人打电话让我去酒吧之前，我正穿着浴袍，喝着茶，在看一部关于蜜蜂的纪录片。”Castiel边说边打起了哈欠。

“听起来像是场派对。”Dean说着，轻笑出声。

“我……或许不是最喜欢社交的那类人。”

“如果这样能够安慰你的话——在你出现在酒吧的两小时前，我正坐在我弟弟的沙发上，吃着派，看着《小蛋糕大战》，而我弟弟和他妻子出去约会了。”

“事实上，”Dean可以在Castiel说话的语气里 **听出** 他在笑，“那确实安慰了我。”

“嗯哼。”

“Dean？”

“嗯？”

“我表现得还行吗？在性爱这方面。”

“你简直他妈的辣爆了，Cas。”

“谢谢你，Dean。”

“晚安，Cas。”

Castiel昏昏欲睡地哼哼着，Dean亲了亲他的后脑勺。这感觉很棒。在Lisa之后，他就没有和人抱在一起过了，而Castiel……让人感觉很舒服。在他困倦、仍然不太清醒的脑海深处，Dean认为也许这不一定只是一次一夜情。或许他和Castiel可以成为朋友，或者更多。

当他独自在房间里醒来，发现旁边枕头上的凹痕是Castiel曾经在那里的唯一证明的时候，他努力地抑制了失望的情绪浮上心头。


	2. Chapter 2

Dean在早上八点回到了Sam的家，心情低落，希望没有人醒着然后看到他羞耻地走进来。

想得美。

当Dean打开前门的时候，Sam和Jess一起蜷缩在沙发上，吃着碗装麦片，看着卡通片。两人一齐惊讶地看着Dean。

“呃，我以为你在自己的房间里。”Sam说道。

听到Sam把那个说成是他的房间时，Dean感到一阵难堪。第二个房间应该是一间办公室，一间书房，或者最终会变成婴儿房。可是，相反的，Dean住在里面。在Lisa和Dean分手后，Dean失去的不仅仅是女朋友，他也失去了居住的地方。那间公寓在Lisa的名字下面，再说，他反正也不想住在那里。

“不想让我看到你和你老婆看起来就像那些整天和你们在一起的孩子们一样？”Dean说道。

“这是很好的放松方式，”Jess说道，“嘘。”

“随你怎么说。”

Sam和Jess都在一英里外的一所中学教书。如果Dean不得不花一周时间和孩子们争吵，他就不会想在休息日看他们喜欢的节目了。

“这帮助我们理解孩子们，了解他们的脑袋是怎么工作的。”Sam说道，满嘴都是可可豆。

“哇哦，那可真是——”Sam窃笑着打断了Dean的话。

“他满口胡言，Dean。我们只是喜欢偶尔看看卡通片，别让他告诉你些有的没的。”Jess说道。

“是啊，是啊，”Sam说道，吞下满嘴的食物，“让我们把注意力放在重要的事情上，比如Dean在周日早上八点的时候偷偷溜进家里。”

Dean感觉自己开始脸红。

“哇哦，重点不错，Sam。你去哪儿了，Dean？学习圣经？园艺？穿着牛仔裤和夹克去慢跑？”Jess说道，得意地笑着。

Dean气呼呼地瞪着他们。“我…… **出去了** 。”

“嗯哼，”Sam说道，“那么，她叫什么名字？”

“这无所谓，我们没有交换电话号码。”Dean咕哝道。

Sam对着Dean皱起了眉头，表示不赞成，就好像他内心深处是个爱操心的老母亲，然后叹了口气。“Dean……”

“在你给我那个‘你太老了，不适合去钓小妞’的说教之前，”Dean开口道，无视了Sam和Jess用嘴型向着对方比划的“钓小妞？”，“别忘了最近是你一直在告诉我，我需要‘走出来’。”

“我的意思是，和Benny一起去看场电影之类的，不是让你去找人打炮。”Sam说道。

“好吧，这是你的错，因为你没有说得更清楚一点，你一定很后悔。”Dean说道，面对Sam回给他的瞪视，咧嘴一笑。他把外套挂在衣橱里，然后偷走了Sam的麦片碗，坐到沙发旁边的躺椅里。

“那么，至少你度过了一段美好的时光？”Sam问道。Dean挖了一勺麦片，然后对着麦片的味道做了个古怪的表情，这时，Sam发出一声愤怒的叫声。

“这里面到底是啥？”

“是豆奶。如果你不想要就还给我，你这个混球。”

出于报复，他继续吃着麦片。

“所以？你有没有度过一段美好的时光？”Jess问道。

“呃……有好的部分，也有糟糕的部分，以及记不清的部分。我有点喝多了。”

Jess有点担心地歪着头问道，“糟糕的部分是什么？”

“比如，我不小心给了酒保50美元作为小费。”Dean叹着气说道。Jess喷出一口豆浆，大笑起来。“我没注意到这件事，直到我一路走到街道的另一头，然后准备付汽车旅馆的房费。”

Sam和Jess一起大笑起来。

Dean瞪着他们。“下次你们再抱怨我太守口如瓶的时候，我希望你们记住这件事。”

“拜托，”Sam说道，“这很有趣！这是个有趣的故事！”

“这太 **尴尬** 了，我现在差不多破产了。我还有大概20美元，可以支撑到下一个发薪日。”

“伙计，汽车旅馆本来就贵，就算你 **没有** 给那个酒保50美元的小费，你也会破产的。”

“谁问你了？！”Dean大声质问道。

“啊，放松点。鉴于你现在才刚回来，那么问题一定是解决了。”Sam说道。

Dean皱着眉，把Sam的麦片放回咖啡桌上。“差不多吧。我醒来的时候只有我自己了，完全没想过会这样。”

Sam的微笑消失了，同情占据了他的表情。“好吧，如果你准备好再次开始 **约会** 了，我知道某个——”

“不，我没有。不完全是。我是说，我或许会为了这个人重新开始约会，不过……也不算吧。”

那难道不是个奇怪的想法吗？Dean Winchester，想着要和男人约会。如果他打算害死他的父亲，他会和他谈谈这件事的。

“这个 **人** ？”Jess慢悠悠地说道。

啊哦。Sam猛地把脑袋转向了Jess的方向，然后又转向Dean。“天哪，他真的说了‘人’。”

“说‘ **人** ’到底怎么了？”Dean问道，尽量掩饰自己的紧张。

“我是说，你可以说女人，或者女孩，或者小妞，但是你，”Jess说道。

“说了‘人’。”Sam说道，补完Jess的话。

Dean不喜欢对他在意的人说谎，可他绝对没有准备好进行 **这种** 对话。“不是所有事情都有神秘含义的，伙计们。她的名字叫Heather，她很性感，我颠覆了她的世界，然后独自一人醒来。”

“哦，”Sam说道，听起来有点失望。“因为，你知道的，如果你是——”

“哦，这没关系的。”

“我只是想说，如果你认为自己不是彻底的异性恋，我是不会对你有看法的。”

“他当然不会！”Jess高兴地补充道。

“Jess！”

“哇哦，哇哦，我错过了什么？”Dean问道。

Jess咬住了嘴唇，坏笑着。

Sam叹了口气。“我本来可能会去和一个男人约会。在大学的时候。”

“你说的是，你和男人约过会了。”

“JESS！”

Jess无视了他。“他和Brady约会了！”

“ **Brady** ？”Dean重复道，一脸困惑。“你大学的时候和 **Brady** 在约会？”Tyson Brady是Sam大学时代的老朋友，有着一连串愤怒的前女友、以及比Dean还要多很多的前·约炮对象。并且，很显然，他约过Sam。

“我想离婚。”Sam说道，瞪着Jess。

“他们是 **非常** 吸引人的一对。”Jess说道，向着Dean的方向倾斜身体。

Dean是努力不要去想象他的弟弟和见鬼的Brady在一起。“所以，比如……发生了什么？怎么结束的？”

Sam露出了不悦的神色。“他出轨了。”

Dean皱起了眉头。“你应该告诉我的。我会揍他一顿。”

“那棒极了，但我不确定你对整件事会有什么反应，所以。”Sam耸耸肩，声音轻了下去。

现在Dean真的觉得自己是个混蛋，因为他没有透露自己到底和谁在一起。但即便是这个关于Sam的信息也不足以平息他的恐惧。“我想这就解释了为什么你们在一个月前还是最好的朋友，然后他就突然从你的生活里消失了。”

“Brady可不是什么当男友的料。”Jess说道。“不过，嘿，我可没有怨恨。我最终得到了奖品。”

“啊啊，你听到了吗，Sammy？她觉得你是奖品。你一定感觉自己被物化了。”Dean说道。

Sam翻了个白眼。“这次对话真的把我难住了。”

“嘿，没事的，Sammy。”

“我感觉我们的处境现在很不平衡。”Sam说道。

就是这个了。现在是说点什么的完美时机。“因为你和男人在一起过，而我没有？”

“不，因为你知道了我的一个秘密！Winchester大家庭里没有人知道这件事。所以，我觉得，你也得分享一个秘密，这才是公平的。”

现在，轮到Dean翻白眼了。“好吧。你记得不记得当你还是新生的时候，你的数学落后了，然后你和社区学院的家教一起工作？Rhonda Hurley。”

“是啊，我知道你和她睡了，Dean。我们只隔了一堵墙，我 **听见** 了。”

“不，不是那个。有一次，她，呃……她让我穿了她的内裤，”Dean说道，想知道这是否真的比仅仅告诉Sam他出去睡了一个男人要好。“然后，我，呃……我挺喜欢。”

Jess把她剩余的麦片全都喷在了大腿上。

“所以，我们扯平了吗？”Dean满怀希望地问道。

Sam满脸惊恐地瞪着他。“不，我们才没有 **扯平** ，现在我的脑袋里充满了你穿着丁字裤的画面！”

“事实上那不是丁字裤，那是粉色丝缎的……”

Sam发出一声绝望的哀嚎，然后站起来跑出了房间。

“值了。”Dean说道。

“是啊，显然这太有趣了，导致我把自己都弄湿了。”Jess说道，指指她的大腿。

“我对女人有这样的效果。”

“是啊，我要去换衣服了。”

Jess离开了房间，Dean耸耸肩，把腿搁到咖啡桌上，开始看Sam和Jess在看的天知道是什么的卡通片。

***

在接下来的一星期里，Dean时常会想起那个他在酒吧遇见的男人，虽然他不怎么记得清整个夜晚，也不记得那个男人的名字。不过，他有百分之七十五的把握，他叫Casper。对于Casper在他醒来时已经不见了，Dean依然感到失望。当然，Dean不知道，对于……和男人 **约会** ，他会怎么做，不过那依然让他心口很痛。至少，他希望能有机会更好地了解Casper。在Dean的记忆里，他是个很棒的家伙。关于他们在一起的时光，他唯一的纪念品就是他手机里的三张照片，其中有Casper的那张有点模糊。他想过要找出Casper，不过还是放弃了。如果他对Dean有兴趣的话，他不会就那样消失的。

老实说，自从Dean在那个难看的旅馆房间里独自醒来后，他一直有点紧张。车库的工作节奏缓慢，没有什么东西能使Dean让他从不快乐的事情里分散注意力。他并不为Lisa感到伤心，这是个好的变化。不过，思念一个男人，这种事情他已经很久、很久没有做过了。

星期四，当Bobby在午饭的时候把他拉到一边， **问他是否需要谈谈** 的时候，那真是个非常令人窘迫的时刻。

“不，Bobby，老天啊！”Dean说道，有点生气。

“你看起来相当沮丧，孩子。本以为你对分手的反应还比较平静。”

“我很平静！”

“是不是受不了和世界上最肉麻的夫妻生活在一起了？”

“不，Sam和Jess很好。”

“你又和你老爹吵架了？”

“没有，Bobby。我只是……我没事，好吗？”

Bobby瞪着他，眼神足以让他感到畏缩。“嗯……”

***

在那天剩下的时间里，Dean发现Bobby盯着他看了好几次，眼睛眯成一条缝，脸上略带怒气。这真他妈的令人不安，但Dean的同事们觉得很好笑。

“他只是担心你，伙计。”Ash说道。

“他才不是呢，”Dean说道，“我敢打赌，他肯定在担心自己被排除在了圈子之外，爱说闲话的老头。”

Ash笑了。“好吧，他有百分之五十的可能会担心。”

“等等。”

“什么？”

“是 **他** ，对不对？是他派你过来打探我到底隐瞒了什么！”

“那是什么？”Ash说道，试图假装无辜，但是失败了。

“见鬼，Ash！”

***

Dean在一辆老旧的道奇·达特车下度过了剩下的时间，并且对任何来找他谈话的人大声咆哮。他觉得有点内疚，因为自己成了辛格维修公司的一朵乌云。但这还不足以让他道歉，或者说出自己的故事。

下班时间终于到了，他很欣慰。Sam和Jess今晚会和Jess的父母共进晚餐，所以Dean有一两个小时的时间可以在房间里外放金属乐队的音乐，而不至于打扰到他们。他在回家的路上顺手买了六瓶装的便宜啤酒。当他到家的时候，他看到房子旁边停了一辆车，导致他差点撞坏Impala。

那是Lisa的车。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：提及堕胎。

Dean把车停在Lisa的车后面，小心翼翼地盯着它。看到Lisa下车的时候，他感觉自己就要吐了。至少她穿着牛仔裤和夹克，如果看到她穿着瑜伽裤，可能会让Dean哭。她穿着瑜伽裤的模样总是那么迷人。

Dean急躁地用拇指敲打着方向盘。上帝啊，他希望她不是来这里复合的。他想念她，但并不是那种“一起回到过去”的想念。在某种程度上，Dean知道他大部分怀念的是他们 **曾经拥有** 的东西。直到他发现自己处于某种稳定的关系里，他才意识到自己是个如此喜欢谈恋爱的人。但是，即便他没有绝望地思念Lisa，分手依然刺痛着他，看到她依然令他伤心。

他要去看看她想干什么，他需要先冷静下来。如果他表现出他的坏情绪，她会认为没有她在身边，他就要崩溃了。或许，他是有点。

司机侧窗上的一声敲击把Dean吓了一跳，让他回过神来。他把头转到一边，对上了Lisa的视线。她看起来很担心的样子，也很漂亮。该死。Dean向她挥挥手，走出了Impala。他把啤酒留在了车里，Lisa一直都不赞成他在工作日喝酒。

他倚靠在车上，想要表现得漫不经心，却可悲地失败了。“怎么了，Lis？”

Lisa看起来 **非常** 不自在。“我们……能去里面谈吗？”

Dean很紧张，但他还是点了点头。他还是把啤酒从车后座里拿了出来，可Lisa看都没看一眼。他们进了屋，Lisa坐在了厨房的桌子旁，Dean把啤酒塞进了冰箱。他有预感，他会需要一瓶冰啤酒，并且很快就要。

Lisa坐立不安地盯着桌子。这让Dean感觉很焦虑。她到底想要什么？Dean认为她来这里不是为了赢回他的心，特别是她脸上那严肃的表情，而且Lisa是那种不管怎样都会为这种姿态打扮得花枝招展的人。也许她怀孕了。天哪，她怀孕了吗？她发誓说她在吃避孕药；见鬼，Dean可是差不多天天都看到她在服用维生素的时候顺便就吃了药。上帝啊，Dean有父亲问题；他只是在车库做兼职，直到生意好转；他甚至没有一个地方可以安顿孩子，他妈的。他必须去找第二份工作，还要找到一套公寓，还有——

“我感染了衣原体。”Lisa说道。

哦。所以，没有怀孕。Dean瞪着她。她为什么见鬼的要来这里告诉他这个？那一定是在他们分手后发生的，因为六个月前他们还在一起的时候，他去体检过，那时他肯定没有染上性病。

“听着，”Dean说道，“我不知道你为什么要告诉我这个，我可没有把 **衣原体** 传染给你，Lisa。”

“你没有，我知道的。我是从和我约会的那个家伙那里感染的。”Lisa慢吞吞地说道。

“好吧？我是说，那糟透了。不过我很确定，这东西可以用抗生素之类的东西来治愈。”

“是的，它可以被治愈，我已经拿到药方了。”

“好吧？”Dean把胳膊抱在胸前。这次谈话很奇怪，他希望它快点结束。

“我的男朋友，Matt。”Lisa开口说道，Dean瑟缩了一下。她为什么要告诉他关于她 **男朋友** 的事？“Matt发现他的前女友感染了。它有时候没有症状，所以人们并不总是知道自己是携带者。所以，Matt和我去做了检测，我们两个都感染了。”

“所以？”

“我们不是每次都戴套，所以我可能在过去的两个半月内的任何时间点感染了它。”Lisa轻轻地说道。

Dean感觉他要把胃里的东西全吐了。“你他妈再说一遍？”

“Dean……”

“我一定是听错了，Lisa。你不可能说的是两个半月，因为我们分手还不到六周。”

“我很抱歉。”

“你很抱歉。为了什么？因为出轨？因为等了这么长时间，然后甩了我？说具体点，多半是因为你可能把性病传给了我。”

“所有都是，Dean！我很抱歉，并且我没有借口。”

“是的，你没有借口。这他妈糟透了。但是，我想我该谢谢你。我接下来的三天都休息，我本来在思考要怎么打发时间。现在，我可以用整个周末的时间去预约医生，并且从上周六开始追踪我的一夜情，所以， **多谢你了** 。”在他提起一夜情的时候，Dean看到Lisa的眼睛瞪大了，于是他瞪了她一眼。“好了，你像个负责的成年人一样转达了你的消息，你可以走了。”

“Dean，我们得谈谈这件事。”

“不，我们不谈。我们已经分手了。赶紧他妈的给我滚出去，Lisa。”

“Dean。”

“ **滚** ！”Dean大喊道。他以前从来没有对她大喊大叫过。或许晚些时候，他会觉得自己是个混蛋。Lisa叹了口气，点点头，最后喃喃了一句道歉，关上了身后的门。

“ **操** ！！”Dean大叫着，把身边最近的某样东西扔到了房间对面。那是今天早上剩下的半杯橙汁。它在厨房的墙上摔得粉碎，玻璃和果汁洒得到处都是。

“所以，你和Lisa很愉快地谈了一次，我猜是这样？”

Dean小心翼翼地转过身来，看见Sam站在厨房门口。Sam的手里拿着两个装满食物的纸袋，Dean抓起它们，放到柜台上。

“Jess去哪儿了？”Dean问道。

“在店里。我们回到家才发现没有采购晚餐要用的洋葱…… **发生** 了什么？”

“我以为你今晚要出去吃饭？和岳父岳母一起？”

“他们取消了，Dean……出什么事了？为什么Lisa在这里？她不是你那天的约炮对象吧，是不是？”

“什么！不是！她来这里是为了卸下她心中的包袱，而我却很难接受。”

“我同意。”Sam抓起扫帚和簸箕，Dean拿起一块擦碗布。他们一起清理了Dean爆发后留下的烂摊子。

“Lisa背着我偷腥，”Dean说着，擦去墙上的橙汁，“大约有一个月的样子，然后就把我甩了。”

Sam扫地的动作突然中止。“真的？”

“我一定是年纪大了，因为我根本 **不知道** 她出轨了。”

“哇哦，见鬼，Dean，那糟透了。她大老远跑来就是为了承认她出轨了。那——”

“不，那不是她来这里的原因。她告诉我，她来是因为我可能从她那里感染了什么病。从 **他们** 那里。”Dean苦涩地说道。

如果Dean今天过得没有这么糟的话，Sam脸上闪过的无数困惑、担忧和恶心的表情将会变得很有趣。

“她传给你什么了？”

“衣原体。”Dean说道。老天啊，这真是个恶心的词。Sam松了一口气，Dean瞪了他一眼。“你这到底是什么反应？”

“抱歉，那只是……衣原体，那是……我是说，那本来可能是更糟的消息，Dean。那可能是HIV或者疱疹之类的。衣原体感染是可以治愈的！”Sam给了Dean一个充满希望的笑容，可Dean只是皱起了眉头。“别这样，试着往好的方面想，伙计。”

“是啊，好吧，现在我得去做性病检查了。见鬼，我应该把所有检查都做一遍。”

“这大约是个好主意。你应该现在就预约，医生办公室可能还开着。去打个电话吧。”Sam说道，把他赶出厨房，“这里我来处理。”

Dean点点头，掏出手机，走向自己的房间。他给他的医生办公室打了电话，但是他们至少得提前一周的时间预约，而且他可能出现的情况也不足以让他有资格去看急诊。接待员向他介绍了镇上的免费诊所，并且提到：离劳伦斯大约一小时路程，有一家计划生育协会，或许可以让他更快地接受检查。

Dean感觉离开小镇的这个主意挺合他意，然后给计划生育协会办公室打了电话进行预约。他运气不错，明天上午他们开门。他想要找到Casper，但还是决定——等他知道确实有什么事情要告诉对方时，他再去找他。如果一夜情并不是Casper热衷的事情，那么他多半不会感染任何人。

Dean坐在了摆在地板上的双箱式弹簧床垫上——那是他用来替代真正的床的——然后咕哝起来。这个月真是糟透了。他想念他的床。他和Lisa一起买的漂亮大床，还有舒适的记忆海绵床垫。他认真地考虑过要求Lisa把床还给他，当作赎罪。但随后他又想到，她可能已经和 **Matt** 在床上进行了无数次带有衣原体的性爱。他花了点时间，让积蓄起来的所有焦虑冲刷着他。当他仰面躺着盯着天花板的时候，他的眼睛湿润了起来。

他一定是走神了一段时间，因为接下来他所知道的就是——Sam正走进房间，告诉他晚餐已经准备好了。他想着要跳过晚餐，但是Sam告诉他，他们做了意大利面和洋葱面包。于是他还是接受了要去吃饭的念头。Sam做的肉丸子很好吃。

***

到了周五早上，Dean把自己从床上拽了起来，冲了个澡。等到他坐上Impala的时候，他变得很紧张、很不自在，而他甚至还没到诊所。这段车程似乎要花上好几个小时，他紧张得连音乐都听不进去。

当Dean到达计划生育协会时，人行道上站着两个举着纠察牌子的男人。这两个人看起来和Dean的年龄差不多，但与他不同的是——他们穿着漂亮的西装和鞋子。两人中较矮的那位拿着一个纠察牌子，上面写着“ **生命无价** ”，而另一个人拿一张巨大的照片，Dean猜测照片的内容是个被流产的胎儿，上面写着 “ **你能宽恕这种谋杀吗？** ”一看到Dean下车，那个举着恶心牌子的男人就冲到了Dean的身旁。

“先生？”这人听起来很 **急切** 。“你是来支持计划生育协会的堕胎大屠杀的吗？”

哦，Dean对这些废话完全没兴趣。“我是来这里支持 **什么** ？”

“这个机构支持堕胎产业，如果你——”

“这就是你们整天都在做的事吗？潜伏在这里，试图吓唬女人，让她们保住意外怀孕？”

“这不是在吓唬她们，而是要让她们知道，她们还有除了谋杀上帝的孩子之外的选择！”那人语气坚定地说道，将一缕黑发掖在耳后，环视着空荡荡的停车场，以免和Dean进行眼神交流。

Dean能感觉到他的耐心正在从指缝中溜走。 这些人可能对那些受到惊吓的孩子们有一些威慑力，可Dean不是一个受到惊吓的孩子，并且他的心情很糟糕。

“听着，混球们，”Dean低吼着，“我来这里是想知道，我的前女友是不是在背叛我之后把衣原体传染给了我。然后我得去找上周末和我上床的那个家伙，让他也知道。”

这两个人现在看起来非常不舒服，这让Dean非常满意。他靠近那个黑发男人，尽可能地让自己的表情和声音带上威胁。

“你们两个要么把牌子放在地上然后跑得远远的，要么我就用你们俩来发泄一下我压抑已久的怒火。”

两个人看看对方，又回头看看Dean，脸上露出了受惊的鹿一样的表情。与此同时，他们把标志牌放在地上，开始沿着街道奔跑，昂贵的鞋子在人行道上发出响亮的哒哒声。

“别让我再在这里逮到你们！”Dean在他们身后大喊着。他抓起牌子，撕碎广告板，折断了支撑杆。他把废弃的牌子塞进了诊所门边的垃圾桶里，这时，他抬起头，意识到正有人透过玻璃门看着自己。两位十几岁的女孩盯着他，就好像他是盒子里的最后一个甜甜圈，她们的眼睛里几乎冒出了卡通人物的心形图案。当她们意识到他正在回头看她们时，两人瞬间离开了玻璃门，冲出了他的视线。

办理登记手续的女人递给Dean一支笔和一叠表格，上面有各种私人问题需要他来回答。他坐在候诊室里，环顾四周。除了一个蹒跚学步的孩子在角落里玩积木之外，他是房间里唯一的男人。在那群等待着的女人当中，他发现了早些时候看着他的那两个女孩。她们时不时看看Dean，咯咯地笑着。他意识到其中一个怀孕已经七个月了，他的心里有点难受——她看起来不会超过十五岁。

Dean刚填完表格的第一页，一个十几岁的男孩从医疗区里走了出来，脸色苍白，一副被吓坏的模样，手里拿着一个小纸袋。他走到一个正在打手机的女孩身边，等着她注意到他。Dean观察着他们，手里的笔在关于他病史的部分上徘徊。他很好奇为什么这个孩子看起来像是要吐了。

那个打电话的女孩终于抬起头来。“你拿到避孕套了吗？”男孩点点头。“好吧！我们走！”男孩用力地摇摇头。“怎么了，Kevin？”

那个男孩，Kevin，更用力地抓住他的纸袋。“我觉得你也该预约一下。买避孕药。”

女孩把手机放进钱包里，几乎没怎么注意他的话。“为什么？你已经拿到避孕套了。”

“和我聊天的那个女人给了我很多关于怀孕和责任的信息，你知道女孩子生孩子的时候会 **拉屎** 吗？还有，有时候有些地方会 **撕裂** 。像是，下面那里。”

那两个咯咯直笑的女孩停下了她们本来在做的事情，惊恐地盯着Kevin。

Kevin的同伴翻了个白眼。“我不会 **怀孕** 的，Kevin，那就是避孕套的作用。”

“它们不是百分之百有效的！你想在大学一年级就怀孕吗？”

“拜托，那是不可能的。我们走吧。”

Kevin大声尖叫着，导致所有人转过头来盯着他。“ **除非你采取避孕措施，否则我们是不会上床的，** **Channing** **！我太忙了，当不了爸爸！** ”

Channing盯着Kevin，张大了嘴，然后大喊了一声，“ **好吧！** ”，跺着脚走到了前台。Dean希望自己能用手机把这一幕录下来。

他听到那个怀孕的女孩低声对她朋友说道：“我会在产床上 **拉屎** 吗？！”

***

等轮到Dean的时候，他已经填完了他的表格。而Channing和Kevin正在离他两张椅子远的地方大声地亲热。能够被叫走，对他而言算是小小的欣慰。

这次检查是Dean一生中最不舒服的经历之一。那是一套完整的性病检查，其中包括抽血、尿检、还有用棉签触碰Dean **永远** 不想被棉签碰到的地方。他很确定，如果在医生办公室做这些检查，结果肯定不一样。

半小时后，他遇到了一位名叫Pamela的诊所工作人员。她人很好，很专业。在她解释说Dean确实有衣原体感染的时候，她说的话非常友好。但是从好的方面来说，他的HIV和淋病检测结果都是阴性的，其他的检测结果明天就会出来。她介绍了衣原体感染的治疗方法：Dean需要在一周内每天服用两次抗生素，然后在两到三个月之后考虑做一次额外检查。

Dean认为他表现得很好，没有表现出他内心正在尖叫的事实。Dean以前又不是没生过病，但这次似乎……更让人觉得恶心。他想跑出房间去洗个滚烫的热水澡。

他收到了一次严厉的说教，说他与不熟悉的性伴侣发生了不安全的性行为，并让Dean以自己的生命发誓，他会找到Casper。Pamela把房间里所有关于性病的小册子都塞给了Dean。她告诉他这是为了让他知道要注意什么症状，可Dean却认为这多半是为了吓唬他，让他能够在做爱的时候更加负责。

Pamela还给了Dean一本关于了解性行为的小册子，并告诉他诊所提供的咨询服务有限。Dean认为这与他在表格里的性取向那块所填的内容有关，他本来写的是“直男”，然后把它划掉，加上了一堆问号。当她递给他免费的避孕套时，他耸耸肩，说了句“为什么不呢”，然后接过了这个小纸袋。

当他离开诊所的时候，那两个纠察人员又回来了。这次他们用的是传单，而不是标语。其中金发的那个家伙一看到Dean就尖叫起来。两人扔下传单，在Dean开口之前就逃跑了。


	4. Chapter 4

开车回劳伦斯的路上，Dean尽量让自己不要惊慌失措。因为有人告诉过他好几次，衣原体是完全可以治疗的；但是他体内仍然有一种该死的性病。另外，现在他必须找到Casper，那可不是什么好玩的事。如果那家伙想再次见到Dean，他就不会半夜离开。

Dean在想他是否应该给Lisa打电话，确认他已经感染了。他对这种场合的礼节不是很清楚。他还是决定不给她打电话。她不需要知道Dean是否感染了衣原体，她已经知道 **自己** 感染了。

“这他妈都是你的错。”他说道，低头瞪着自己的大腿。

现在，在知道自己肯定感染了衣原体之后，Dean感到很不舒服。就好像人们只要看着他，就能 **知道** 他感染了性病。在去药房的路上，他停下来加油，他非常肯定收银员很反感他。他敢发誓，在某个女人走向外面的汽车时，她对他的表情很不友好。他 **知道** 药剂师肯定知道抗生素是干什么用的，因为她反复强调就算Dean认为自己已经康复了，他也应该按照指示完成他的治疗。在回到车里的路上，他脸红得很厉害。他已经等不及今天快点结束了。 

***

Dean一回到家就开始服用第一顿药。然后，当他意识到瓶子上面说“要随餐服用”时，便咒骂起来。他吃了一碗Sam的麦片，希望这也能算“随餐服用”。

他坐在床上，拿出笔记本电脑。这是Sam、Jess、Bobby和他父母送给他的礼物。除了Impala之外，这是他拥有的最昂贵的东西。Sam声称这个礼物是为了让Dean不再在他的电脑上浏览色情片，但是这个礼物是在他和Lisa分手一周后无缘无故送给他的。Dean通常不是一个喜欢公然表示同情的人，但至少这次他得到了一台免费的笔记本电脑。就算他主要用它来下载色情片，这也还是 **他的** 笔记本电脑。

好吧，是时候去找Casper了。他打开浏览器，在搜索引擎中键入“Casper Norwick”，面对寥寥无几的搜索结果皱起了眉头。他只找到了几页关于南达科他州一位早已离世的男人的信息。他尝试在Facebook的搜索引擎中搜索这个名字，却也没有结果。他咒骂着，用手捂着脸，然后试着登陆一个电话列表网站。看在上帝的份上，什么都没有。Dean一直在担心这一切会让他有多难受。他都没有停下来思考，要找到Casper可能是件不容易的事情。这家伙是阿米什人（注）吗？

（注：阿米什人是美国和加拿大安大略省的一群基督新教再洗礼派门诺会信徒，通常被认为拒绝使用现代科技。）

等等。或许Dean记错了名字。Dean开始怀疑，Casper的姓是Novak，而不是Norwick。他重复了一遍他的搜索，这一次，他用了“Casper Novak”这个名字来查找，但是依然没有什么有用的结果。Dean合上他的笔记本，怒气冲冲地走出房间，然后漫无目的地在房间里游荡，直到他意识到自己来到了厨房。

他看到了一张宣传单，本周末在镇上的一家画廊里有古董展览。一定是Sam和Jess要去的地方。天啊，已婚人士真他妈无聊。

他开始做三明治，更多的是出于无聊，而不是真正的饥饿。当他正要加入蛋黄酱的时候，他突然回想起了酒吧里的谈话。在那次谈话里，他学会了如何正确发音和拼写“Castiel”这个名字。 **Castiel** ，而不是他妈的Casper。

Dean扔下三明治，跑回自己的房间。他搜索了“Castiel Novak”，然后……找到了。那是一个Facebook的页面。当Dean点击链接的时候，他的心脏在胸膛里古怪地加速跳动起来。这个页面大部分是私人的，但是Castiel的个人照片和基本信息都是可以看到的。照片上的人就是Castiel，怀里抱着一大叠看起来像是国家地理杂志的东西，对着镜头咧嘴笑着。Castiel笑起来很好看。见鬼，Castiel的生日是1984年2月1日。哇哦，他比Dean小一个星期。他曾经在某些Dean从没听过的基督教学院里念书，还在劳伦斯外面的一个社区学院里学过烹饪课程。他在镇上的一家美食面包店里工作。Dean听说过这家店，但是从来没有去过。

Dean咬着他的下嘴唇，思考着。他要不要尝试在网上给Castiel发信息？如果不能看到完整的页面，他就不知道Castiel上网的频率。他飞快地搜了一下面包店的名字，得到了一个电话号码。不过，这好像不是你在别人工作的时候能够打电话告诉他的事情。

他还是拨打了电话，只是想知道Castiel今天是否还在工作。但是电话占线，直接把他转到了语音信箱。录音里的声音不是Castiel的，不过它提供了营业时间，为员工无法接听他的电话而道歉，并要求他在提示音后留下姓名和电话号码。Dean没有在提示音后留下自己的姓名和电话。相反的，他挂断了电话，等了3分钟，然后又打了一次。电话再次转到语音邮箱，他又挂断了。他继续尝试了半小时，都没有打通。Dean终于放弃了。他离开房间，在出门的路上顺手拿了钥匙。

***

下午三点左右，Dean来到了“天使蛋糕”。建筑的设计看起来有点眼熟，Dean觉得这幢建筑在某种程度上就是个汉堡王。等他走进去看到店里的布局后，证实了他的这种想法。这里过去肯定是快餐店。

里面相当忙碌，但所有的顾客都坐在了椅子和卡座里，吃着他们买的东西，相互交谈着。这家餐厅有着一个明确的主题。墙壁、椅子、卡座和桌子都漆成了相同的天蓝色，在不同的部分画上了蓬松的白云。有些地方贴着金色的大竖琴贴纸，墙上随意地点缀着带有翅膀的糖果。Dean微笑着看着洗手间旁天使般的南瓜派，它显然是独一无二的。前面有一个柜台，但是典型的快餐柜台已经被改造过了，包括了一个巨大的展示柜，各种看起来很美味的食物被摆在玻璃后面，吸引着Dean。上方的菜单两侧有着一对翅膀，上面用漂亮的字体列出了店里的各种派、蛋糕、馅饼、饼干等等。总而言之，Dean从没想过Castiel会在这样的地方工作。

柜台那里没有人，于是Dean按了收银机旁的小铃铛。一个男人从后门走了出来。他比Dean矮，有着一头中等长度的浅棕色头发，一部无线电话贴在耳边，叽里咕噜地说个不停。好吧，现在Dean知道为什么电话一直打不通了。

“等等，”那个男人对着电话说道，“我有客人。”他把电话放下，用那双Dean不得不形容为“卡其色”的眼睛扫了他一眼。“你看起来像是吓坏了。我保证这里的食物很好吃。”

Dean正要回答，这时，男人歪过脑袋，皱起了眉头。“我是不是在哪儿见过你？”

“我不这么认为？这是我第一次来这里。”Dean说道。

“可是，你看起来还是 **非常** 眼熟。我会想起来的。你要点什么？”

“我，呃……事实上我是来找人的，我想他应该在这里工作。”

“这家公司的员工很少，他叫什么名字？”

“呃，Castiel。Castiel Novak。”

“你来对地方了！等一下，他在里面。”男人从他来的那个方向消失了，路上顺手拿了电话。在经历了一分钟的紧张和坐立不安后，Castiel走了出来。他穿着蓝色的牛仔裤，灰色的T恤，黑色的围裙，上面全是面粉。他的头发上也有几缕面粉，脸颊上还有一块粉红色的糖霜。

上帝啊，他是个糕点师。

Castiel看到Dean后，迷惑地瞪大了眼睛，显得相当震惊。“你好。”

“嗨。”

“我不记得告诉过你我在哪里工作。”Castiel谨慎地说道。

“呃……你有没。你的Facebook页面上有你的工作地址。”看到Castiel扬起眉毛，Dean举起双手，做出一个防御的动作。“嘿，我可不是什么疯狂的跟踪狂，好吗？如果不是什么重要的事情，我也不会去找那个‘在我睡觉的时候把我甩了的家伙’。”

Castiel稍稍后退了一点。“我伤了你的心。”

Dean生气地瞪着他。“我是个大男孩了，Castiel。我可不会因为你走了或者之类的事情而哭鼻子。”他没有，不过他确实 **很想** 哭。

“你看起来就好像我伤了你的心。”

“我们能出去聊一会儿吗？我要回家了，我把食物放在外面了。”

Castiel点点头，从柜台后面走出来，指指门。他们正要出去的时候，先前那个男人又出现了。这一次，他手里拿着一个吃了一半的棒棒糖蛋糕，而不是电话。

“我知道我在哪里见过你了！”那人兴高采烈地说道。“Cassie的手机里有张你在睡觉的照片！你一定就是那个夺走他童贞的家伙！”

Dean看着Castiel的眼睛瞪得越来越大，脸色渐渐变得苍白。“GABRIEL！”他大喊着，声音里充满了怒意，导致整个地方都安静了下来。

Gabriel张大了嘴，棒棒糖蛋糕掉在了地上。“我死定了，对不对？”

Castiel给了Gabriel一个纯粹表示厌恶的眼神，然后狠狠地摔门而去。Dean震惊地盯着Gabriel，摇晃着脑袋里的蜘蛛网，追着Castiel跑了出去。

Castiel站在餐馆外的人行道上，双手充满戒备地交叉在胸前，怒视着他。事实上，他全身都覆盖着面粉和糖霜，让他看起来没有那么吓人。

“你为什么在这里？”Castiel低吼着。

“你让我夺走了你的 **童贞** ？天哪，Cas！你应该告诉我的！”

“我以为，告诉别人我是个三十岁的处男，也许会让人扫兴。”Castiel嘟囔着。

“可是，如果你等了这么久，你一定是在等待一个理由。你的第一次应该是……特别的。”

“它 **的确** 是特别的，以它自己的方式。汽车旅馆的房间特别难看；我享受我们之间令人陶醉的互动；性爱感觉棒极了，给了我一次很好的体验。”Castiel说着，然后叹了口气。“有很长一段时间，我没有性生活是因为我信教，我生活在一个宗教家庭里。我一直在等待，直到我遇到那个合适的女孩，然后结婚，就像我应该做的那样。然后在某个时刻，我意识到自己不会有‘真命天女’，并且我只是……我习惯了我永远不会有性生活的想法。和我在一起的那些男人……总是有些东西在阻挠着我。后来我遇到了你，我想要你，并且我意识到没有什么能够阻止我。就这么简单。”

“多亏了很多的伏特加。”

“你错了。在看见你的那一刻，我就想要你了。”Castiel直白地说道。他的目光强烈、坚定，Dean发现自己脸红了起来，便低头看着他的鞋子。

“那你为什么要离开？”

Castiel皱起了眉头。“我很享受我们的邂逅。我不想用一个尴尬的早晨来破坏我的回忆。我以为这样对我们都好。没有不自在的告别，也没有空虚的承诺。”

“好吧，或许我是 **希望** 能有机会打电话给你。”Dean喃喃道。

“你是认真的？”

“是啊，”Dean说道，再次看着Castiel，“差不多吧。我也不知道。是的，我是有点……算是躲在双性恋的柜子里，并且我从来没有 **真正** 和男人约会过。但是我记得，我睡着的时候还在想，如果我 **准备** 和一个男人约会，我就得，呃……你要知道，我感觉我在这里暴露了太多自己的事情。那张我在睡觉的照片是怎么回事？”

Castiel的表情变得阴沉起来。“我要把我哥哥狠狠地揍一顿。”

“嗯哼。”

“我…… **本打算** 把这个当作纪念品。我度过了很愉快的一段时光，我想找点东西来纪念你。如果我只是把你记在脑海里……就没那么吓人。我告诉自己，你拍了我还有那幅画的照片，以此来证明自己的清白，不过……是的，那确实有点吓人。这太尴尬了。”

啊，现在他们扯平了。

“好吧，”Dean叹了口气，说道，“事情要变得更加尴尬了。”

“我可以把照片删除。”

“不，那不是……呃。Cas，我发现我的前女友出轨了，并且导致我感染了衣原体。考虑到你和我最后没有用安全套……”

Castiel瞪着Dean，张大了嘴，露出了奇怪的表情。

“那是，呃……完全可以治愈的。”Dean说道。“他们给我开了抗生素，并且告诉我，等我吃完那瓶药，我就没事了。”

“衣原体。”

“呃，是啊。你应该，你知道的……去看看医生，或者和我一样，去欧弗兰公园的计划生育协会，或者是免费诊所……”

“你……觉得我感染了衣原体。”

“我认为很有可能。”

Castiel爆发出一阵大笑。要不是Dean差点他妈的被他吓坏了的话，这应该是很美的一幅景象。

“呃，我没有在开玩笑。”Dean说道。

Castiel的笑声渐渐平息下来，他皱起眉头看着Dean。“我知道。”

“好吧，可是你在笑。”

“我在 **三十岁** 的时候第一次经历了性行为，却有可能因此感染了性病。”

“这……很好笑？”

“这绝对是很特别的第一次！”Castiel说着，又笑了起来。

Dean一直等到他的笑声平息下来。“对于这件事情我很抱歉，伙计。我以为我没有什么传染病需要担心，那太蠢了。我应该使用我上面的那个脑子。”

“是的，我相信我们两个都有点失控了。”

Dean点点头。“我真的很抱歉。”

“没事的，Dean。呃，‘没事’指的是我没有生气。”

“是啊。呃，听着，我不打扰你工作了，看起来你正忙着呢。烤面包，或者是谋杀你的哥哥，类似的事情。”

Castiel点点头。“谢谢你特地来告诉我。我很抱歉你的前女友背叛了你的信任。”

“谢谢。我倒希望她早点甩了我，而不是……你知道的……出轨，然后让我染上衣原体。对她来说，要告诉我她想要另一个人有那么难吗？操，真是糟透了。”Dean强迫自己闭嘴，沮丧地握紧了拳头。“对不起，我……我还是有点生气。这太尴尬了。呃，祝你愉快，Cas。对不起。”

“Dean，等等。”Castiel说道。可是Dean急匆匆地走向了他的车，钻进驾驶座，闭上了眼睛。他把脑袋靠在方向盘上，低声咒骂着。在这件事上，他不仅在生Lisa的气，他也在生自己的气。显然，他没有让她过上开心的日子，并且他太蠢了，根本没注意到她在和别人约会。他完全没有预见到分手的来临，那种被揍个措手不及的感觉一直都真真切切地伴随着他。

在他花了大约3分钟的时间来自责之后，他才意识到——至少他可以在舒适的房间里做这件事。他从口袋里掏出钥匙，正要启动发动机，这时，突然有人敲了敲他的车窗。Castiel正关切地盯着他。

Dean摇下车窗，感到一阵尴尬。“呃，嘿。抱歉，我在思考那件蠢事。我要走了。”

“没事的。”Castiel说道。他举起一个盒子。它是用奶油色的硬板纸做的，上面有“天使蛋糕”的标志。他通过窗户把盒子递给Dean。“回家之前不要打开它。”

“好、好的。”Dean说道，盯着那个盒子。

“这是我们店里的东西。你看起来需要什么东西来提提神。”

Dean低头看着大腿上的盒子，露出了笑容，然后抬头看着Castiel。“谢谢……那真是……谢谢你。”

Castiel也笑了起来。“祝你今天过得愉快，Dean。”

Castiel转身走回面包店，看上去非常平静，这是Dean非常羡慕的。他把盒子放到副驾驶座上，然后摇上了窗户。

开车回家的路上，他发现自己咧嘴直笑。因为，如果他没搞错的话，他的车里充满了苹果派的味道。

***

Dean决定把派留到晚点再吃。等Sam和Jess出去看另一场电影的时候，他可以穿着运动裤，坐在电视机前，一边看着当晚的美食频道，一边享受他的派。

他到家的时候，Sam和Jess还在家，边喝咖啡边在餐桌上批改作业。Dean做完了那个早些时候被他丢在一旁的三明治，一边啃着三明治，一边和Sam还有Jess聊起天来。

“对了，Dean，你把抗生素留在柜台上了。”Jess漫不经心地说道。

Dean愣住了，盯着Jess，然后是Sam。“呃。”

“噢，拜托，Jess。”Sam说道。

“你得了什么病？说吧。”Jess说道，无视了Sam。

“呃，你什么时候变得这么爱管闲事了？”Dean嘟囔着。

“是你把它们留在外面的！”

“Jess。”Sam警告道。

Jess皱起了眉头。“很严重吗？对不起，我以为你只是皮疹，或者类似的。”

“不，不是……我是说，那不是关乎生死的事情，不过我发现我被Lisa传染了衣原体。”

Jess喷出一大口咖啡，把杯子里的液体洒得作业上到处都是，看到Sam把自己那边的作业推开后，她大声咒骂起来。见鬼，那个女孩总是把事情弄的一团糟。Dean抓起一卷纸巾，把它递给还在咒骂的Jess。他认为，把事情说出来是值得的。

“你的那张 **嘴** 哦，Winchester夫人。”Dean开玩笑道。

“有淋病的家伙也好意思说。”Jess低吼道。

“那应该是淋球菌感染，不是吗？”

“我想或许这两种它都可以治疗。”Sam说道。

Jess呻吟着。“这对话真恶心。”

“行吧，这就是你插嘴的下场！”Dean说道。

Jess对着他吐出了舌头，依然尝试挽救她学生的作业。她突然皱起了眉头，“Lisa到底是怎么传染给你的？难道 **她** 就是你那位神秘的情人？”

“天哪，你和Sammy的脑袋简直是一样的，这就是他问的问题。事实上，我有点惊讶他居然没有告诉你。”

Sam瞪着他。“我是可以保守秘密的。”

“那爸爸妈妈是怎么知道我在十年级的那个派对喝醉的？”

“ **现在** 我会保守秘密了。”

“嗯哼。好吧，不管它了。不是的，Jess，那不是Lisa。我们聊过了，我告诉过你那个女人的名字。”Dean说道。他本想提醒她那个编造的名字，可是他想不起来他用的是哪个名字了。“我已经好几个星期没见到Lisa了，然后她跑来告诉我，她出轨了，还感染了衣原体。”

Jess微微皱起的眉头突然变成了吓人、生气的表情。“她 **什么** ？！”

“冷静，姑娘。”Sam说道。

“我让她当了我的伴娘！”Jess大叫着，愤怒地摇晃着一把湿漉漉的纸张。

“呃，是啊。”Dean说道。

“你想让我踢她的屁股吗，Dean？因为，我会的，我会踢她的 **屁股** 。”

Dean笑了。“我想，她的罪恶感和衣原体感染已经足够让她受到惩罚了。”

“你一定很受伤，我 **非常** 抱歉，Dean。”

“是啊，我不知道我是不是愿意谈论那件事……”

“我明白了。”Jess说道，“我很抱歉提起了那件事，Deany小熊。”

Sam和Dean一同对着Jess扬起了眉毛，用嘴型向着彼此比划着那句“Deany小熊？”

Jess耸耸肩。“我都不知道。”她低头看着自己那堆湿漉漉的纸张，咕哝起来。“我想，这星期每个人都能得到一个A。”

***

几小时后，Dean正在Facebook上面玩着某个无聊的农场游戏，这时，有人敲了敲他的房间门。还没等他应答，Sam就走了进来。

“伙计！如果我在这里打飞机怎么办？”Dean说道。

Sam皱起了鼻子。“我，呃……以为你不会的，在你目前的，呃……情况下。”

Dean皱起眉头，低头看着他的裤裆。“我……还真没想过这个问题。操，我的精子里面带着衣原体。”

“我敢肯定，你可以坚持一个星期不动手的。大概有70%的把握。”

“是啊，我 **可以** 。”

“是啊，当然。记得在完事之后把你的袜子扔掉，然后用抗菌皂洗手。”

“你进来是有 **什么** 要说的吗，Sam？！”

“是啊，Jess和我在想，今晚你要不要和我们一起出去看电影？”

Dean脸上的怒容缓和了下来。“你想在约会的时候带上我？”

“你这么说听起来很奇怪。”

“你们真是太好了。但是我已经有安排了。”

“你指的是《小蛋糕大战》加上冰箱里那个盒子里的东西？”

“一看你就不知道。《小蛋糕大战》是在 **明天** 播出！”

“我想……但是……Dean，我希望你能和我们一起出去。我感觉你一直都在家里忙活或者闲逛。你根本不和朋友们出去玩。”

Dean张嘴试图争辩，然后又闭上了嘴。Sam说得没错。他现在除了这么做以外，别的都没有意义。自从分手之后，Dean的社交生活就退化了。他社交圈里的很多朋友都是Lisa的朋友，Dean不想面对这种尴尬。他在车库里有些朋友，可当他们一起聊天或者打扑克或者看比赛的时候，Dean总会找个借口不加入他们。Lisa对他的拒绝使他的生活变得支离破碎，没有什么能像以前那样融入他的生活。

“我对目前的状态很满意，”Dean说道，“至少现在是这样。我喜欢那些无聊的夜晚，还有那些美食频道。上周我试着改变一下生活方式，结果导致我不得不去寻找我的一夜情对象，然后告诉对方我感染了衣原体。我想我可以一个人度过安静的夜晚。此外，也许我不会和很多朋友一起出去玩，但我每天仍然可以见到我最好的朋友。”

Sam看起来很困惑。“你每天都见了谁？”

Dean叹了口气，摸了摸鼻梁。“ **你** ，Sam。你是我最好的朋友。”

Sam拍拍自己的额头。“那太蠢了。让我们假装什么都没发生。”

“不管怎样，”Dean说着，翻了个白眼，“你们两个去吧。我知道这很无聊，可我 **喜欢** 看美食频道。”

“随你的便。好好玩你的《开心农场》或者《快乐农场》之类的。”Sam说道。他走了出去，关上了Dean的房门。

“这些草莓是不会 **自己** 收获的，Sammy！”Dean大喊道。

***

等Sam和Jess一离开，Dean就换上了一件旧T恤和一条运动裤，然后来到了厨房。他从冰箱里取出“天使蛋糕”的盒子，拿出刀叉。他打开盖子，惊讶地吸了一口气。让他吃惊的不是苹果派——虽然它看起来很好吃——而是盒盖内侧的便利贴。上面写着Castiel的名字和手机号码，还画了一个微笑的纸杯蛋糕。

Dean给自己切了一块派，放进微波炉里，然后每隔几秒钟就看一眼便利贴。他多半把衣原体传给了那家伙，对方会 **喜欢** 他吗？过去的几周里充满了各种意外：分手、免费的笔记本电脑、衣原体、发现Sam和Brady约过会、在那个丑陋的汽车旅馆里独自醒来。出于某种原因，这是迄今为止最令人震惊的意外。


	5. Chapter 5

在Dean观看整个节目的过程里，还有他吃着第二块和第三块 **真他妈美味** 的派的时候，他一直不停地低头看着他的运动裤口袋——那里塞着那个便利贴。他想打电话，他真的很想，可他不知道为什么Castiel把电话号码写在了上面。也许他只是出于礼貌，虽然，好吧，不对，那没有意义。又或许这只是一种表达友好的方式。多半是的。他画的纸杯蛋糕看起来很友好。这多半是表达友好的方式。Dean不确定这种可能性是解脱还是失望。也有可能是那个叫做Gabriel的家伙为了恶作剧才把号码放在盒子里的。Dean觉得他就是那种人。见鬼。或许Dean可以发条短信，那样就不会让他这么紧张了。Dean看完了节目，然后去他的房间里拿来了手机。

听到Sam和Jess回家的时候，他正目不转睛地盯着手里的手机。他听到了一阵又一阵的咯咯笑声，接着是尖叫声，然后是房间门被关上的声音。啊，年轻的爱情啊。

Dean深深地吸了几口气，随后给便利贴上的号码发了条短信。

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 10:17pm – 我一口气吃掉了半个派。

这似乎无伤大雅。这是对这份礼物的认同，并不会令人尴尬，基本上是赞美。不管怎样，Dean希望是这样的。他不经常给人发短信。他等了几分钟，意识到自己应该在肚子里还有一大堆派的时候去服用下一顿抗生素。

等他回到楼上的时候，有一条新消息等着他。

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 10:28pm – 我希望那不是你的晚饭。

Dean笑了，某种温暖的感觉在他胸口涌现。

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 10:31pm – 它是我的晚饭。不过我午饭吃得很晚，如果这有帮助的话。

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 10:32pm – 老实说，我对你非常失望。

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 10:35pm – 我是成年人了！我可以吃坡当晚饭！

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 10:35pm - *派

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 10:37pm – 坡？你是指埃德加·爱伦·坡？你是拿他的遗体当晚饭了吗？那听起来可是相当违法的。

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 10:38pm – **派**

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 10:41pm – 他已经去世很久了，我不认为他的骨头上还留有多少可以吃的东西。

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 10:44pm – 派派派派派派派派

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 10:47pm – 更别说这是对他的遗骨的亵渎。

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 10:48pm – **派。热的苹果派。**

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 10:52pm – 我问你个问题，Dean。你怎么加热派的？微波炉，还是烤箱？还是说，你直接吃的冷的？

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 10:53pm – 微波炉。

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 10:59pm – 我明白了。

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 11:00pm – 有什么问题吗？

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 11:05pm – 如果你在烤箱里用300度或者350度的温度重新加热，它会保留更多的原有质感。

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 11:07pm – 加热多久？

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 11:10pm – 等到它好了为止。差不多15分钟的样子。

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 11:16pm – 所以，为了吃一块派，我得预热烤箱，然后等15分钟以上？！

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 11:17pm – 是的。

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 11:19pm – 你听起来很讲究。

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 11:20pm – 我的意思是在尽可能好的方式里。

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 11:21pm – 既然你可以吃一块 **超级棒** 的派，那你为什么还要吃一块普通棒的派呢，Dean？

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 11:30pm – 好吧，明天我会试试你的方法。但那只是因为我感到内疚。

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 11:33pm – 为了什么而内疚？

Dean难以置信地盯着他的手机。

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 11:35pm – 衣原体

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 11:39pm – 哦，哈哈，我是不是很蠢。

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 11:41pm – 至少你很好看。

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 11:46pm – 我今天研究了一下这种病。

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 11:49pm – 有一篇文章说，性病即使痊愈了，也会潜伏在人的胃里。或者，它指的是老鼠。

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 11:50pm – 无论是哪种方式，它们都是随机再次感染的。

**发送** \- 04/11/14 - 11:52pm – **搞什么鬼** ？

**收到** \- 04/11/14 - 11:59pm – 好吧，那些研究结果的水平层次不齐。

**发送** \- 04/12/14 - 12:01am – **老天啊，好吧，那你为什么要告诉我**

**收到** \- 04/12/14 - 12:04am – 我以为这很有趣？

**发送** \- 04/12/14 - 12:06am – 你为什么这么冷静？我简直吓坏了。我可能让你生病了。

**收到** \- 04/12/14 - 12:09am – 好吧，我可以斥责你，说一些愤怒的话，但那不是发自内心的。

**发送** \- 04/12/14 - 12:11am – 你对这件事这么冷静，让我非常嫉妒。

**收到** \- 04/12/14 - 12:13am – 虽然我很享受沐浴在你的嫉妒之中，但事实上，我已经很累了。

**发送** \- 04/12/14 - 12:14am – 晚安，Cas

**收到** \- 04/12/14 - 12:20am – 试着冷静一点，Dean。这是衣原体而已。又不一定是世界末日。

这么说有点奇怪，不过Dean还是微笑着陷入了沉睡。


	6. Chapter 6

给Castiel发短信很快就成了Dean日常生活的一部分。这些对话从来都不是深刻的，甚至是很容易被遗忘的。但是，如果这些对话不能给他的生活带来阳光的话，那简直太糟糕了。就算他们在讨论性病检查结果，或者是Castiel忘记在吃饭的时候服用抗生素、然后花上半小时给Dean发短信抱怨他感觉有多恶心的时候，Dean也会露出笑容。他已经很长时间没有交到新的朋友了；如果要从他没有通过Lisa或者车库来交到朋友算起，那这个时间就更久了。为此，他感觉有点骄傲，即便这只是因为Castiel决定要给Dean他的电话号码。

Dean依然偶尔会怀疑，Castiel是不是在寻求友情以外的东西。他怀疑自己是否有能力付出更多。他已经好几个星期没有和他父亲说话了，但是在他的脑海里却有着某种糟糕的担忧，担忧John的反应。每当Dean想问Castiel是否愿意去看电影、或者来他家看美食频道、或者去吃个汉堡，他都会想象被父亲发现这一切，然后翻脸不认人。

如果被John Winchester发现Dean在和男人约会，他是 **不会** 高兴的。Dean几乎不和他的父亲说话，他也不怎么在乎，但是John十多年前的失望和愤怒仍然让Dean望而却步。一想到要让父亲失望，他就感到害怕。在他还是个孩子的时候，他当然害怕；可就算成为了成年人，他依然害怕自己会让John失望，并且他似乎经常有这种担忧。

当有人把附近的什么东西掉在车库地板上时，Dean吓得瞬间回过神来。他的头撞在了他正在修理的卡车底部，随后他从车底爬出来，嘀嘀咕咕地咒骂着。他恶狠狠地瞪着Benny，那家伙正蹲下身要去取回掉在地上的扳手。

面对Dean的死亡瞪视，Benny扬起了一侧眉毛。“你有事吗，小猫？”

Dean更加恶狠狠地瞪着对方。“你让我撞到头了，混球！”

“我 **让** 你撞到的，哈？”

“闭嘴。还有，别叫我小猫，该死的。”

“回去工作，小猫！”Bobby说道，走向了他的办公室。

“你们两个都去死吧！反正这是我的休息时间。”Dean气呼呼地说道，一边跺着脚走向休息室，一边假装没有注意到自己的声音有多任性。他拿起一瓶汽水，唤醒了手机屏幕。没有来自Castiel的新消息，不过他还是发送了一条。

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 1:29pm – 我讨厌同事们叫我 **小猫** 。

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 1:32pm – 小猫？真的吗？

哦见鬼，他为什么要把这个告诉Castiel？

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 1:33pm – 他们为什么叫你小猫？

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 1:36pm – 一年以前， **一年以前** ……我吸入了大量灰尘，然后打了个喷嚏。

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 1:38pm – Benny开玩笑说我的声音听起来像小猫打喷嚏，这个绰号就流传了下来。

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 1:40pm – 顺便说一句，通常我打喷嚏的时候很爷们。

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 1:40pm – 那太可爱了。

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 1:41pm – 我敢肯定你的喷嚏很爷们。

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 1:42pm – 没错，我就是这么爷们。

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 1:45pm – 我很抱歉其他孩子在取笑你，亲爱的。如果你愿意，我可以和他们的父母谈谈。

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 1:47pm – 你真讨厌。

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 1:52pm – 如果你想要提提神的话，6点前到面包店来一趟。

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 1:53pm - ！！！

Bobby走进来的时候，Dean正低头对着手机傻笑。“你的15分钟休息已经变成25分钟了，孩子。”

“是啊，每有人叫我一次‘小猫’，我就可以多5分钟休息，老头。”

“那么，你的时间还是到了，不是吗？赶紧给我滚出去。”

Dean对着Bobby吐了吐舌头，但还是关上了手机，回去继续工作。

***

Dean紧张地向着“天使蛋糕”走去。自从他告诉Castiel那个尴尬的消息后，他就再也没见过Castiel。他的心脏在颤抖，就像一个有着暗恋对象的孩子，让他觉得自己很可笑。

Dean抵达面包店的时候，店里空荡荡的，唯一的顾客是两位年长的妇女，她们正在吃馅饼，欣赏着墙上的云彩。Castiel站在收银台前，他的头发和衣服上又沾着几缕面粉，额头上的汗水散发出光泽。Dean想知道，是否每一个做这种工作的人都是这副模样的。还是说，Castiel是个特别邋遢的厨师。他看上去很疲惫，不过，在他看到Dean的时候，他的眼神亮了起来。

“你好，小猫。”

“我向上帝发誓，我会马上走出那扇门，Cas。”

“如果你离开的话，你就得不到你的款待了。”

Dean露齿而笑。“我确实喜欢款待。”

Castiel回以微笑，把一个盒子放在了桌子上。Dean伸手准备打开它，却被Castiel拍开了手，惹得他惊叫起来。

“搞什么鬼，伙计？”Dean抱怨道。

“晚点再打开它。”

Dean撅起了嘴，但还是笑着接过了盒子。这个盒子要比装派的盒子更大，所以Dean有一点点激动。

Castiel看了眼墙上的钟，叹了口气。“我最好开始准备关门了。”

“要我把那些老太太们赶出去吗？”

“我可以应付她们，但下次在我需要把那些不守规矩的青少年吓走的时候，我会记得你的提议的。”

“好啊，我会搞死那些孩子们的，没问题。”两个女人警惕地看着Dean，于是他尴尬地朝她们笑了笑，竖起了大拇指。

“你很有魅力，”Castiel说道，“享受你的款待吧，Dean。”

Dean向Castiel挥手告别，然后在愤怒的顾客的目光下匆匆离开了蛋糕店。

***

Dean回家的时候，Sam和Jess正在厨房里做饭。看到Dean手里的蛋糕店盒子，Jess眯起了眼睛。

“我希望你别拿 **甜点** 当晚饭，Dean。”她责骂道。

“你又不是我妈！”Dean说道。

Jess用洗碗布打了他。“别顶撞我，年轻人。现在，把它收起来，洗洗手，十分钟后我们就可以吃阿尔弗雷多奶酪意面了。”

就在Dean准备收起外套洗手的时候，他听到Sam在说话。“我觉得你那样非常性感，是不是很奇怪？”

晚餐很美味；可是一等他吃完，Dean就发现自己盯着那个盒子。与此同时，Sam正在洗碗。

“你买了什么？”Sam问道。

“其实我也不知道。这是个惊喜。”

“他们卖神秘盒子之类的东西吗？”Sam问道，听起来很好奇。

“不，不是那样的。我和做甜点的那个家伙是好朋友。这是在我抱怨同事的时候，他送给我的。”

“啊，他们又叫你小猫了吗？”

Dean瞪了他一眼。“事实上，是的。”

“你容易被愚蠢的事情激怒，Dean。”

“是那样吗， **Samantha** ？”

Sam连眼睛都没眨一下，就拿起一瓶洗洁精，喷到了Dean的衬衫上。

***

Dean换掉衬衫后，Sam还在洗碗。于是他在走向蛋糕盒子的途中，瞪了Sam一眼。他把盒子放到柜台上，打开盖子，然后……沉下了脸。这是一块普通的白色霜糖蛋糕，但是Castiel用各种颜色的装饰用霜糖画了一只挂在树上的小猫，下方用漂亮的字体写着：“ **坚持住，小猫！** ”

“天哪，你干嘛这么生气——”Sam大笑起来，打断了自己的话。他的笑声让Dean皱起眉头，躲到了一旁。在Dean还没有意识到发生了什么之前，Sam就对着蛋糕拍下了照片，跑到客厅拿给Jess看。几秒钟后，她歇息底里的大笑声传了过来。Dean讨厌所有人。

Dean依然怒火中烧，他从蛋糕中央切下一块，留下一个空的、歪斜的正方形，那里本该是小猫的头。他用手机给蛋糕拍了张照片。

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 7:39pm – 你觉得自己很有趣，哈？

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 8:03pm – 是的。

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 8:13pm – <图片附件>

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 8:19pm – 你总是通过斩首来表达你的感谢吗？

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 8:21pm – 是的。我开始讨厌小猫了。

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 8:29pm – <图片附件>

图片载入后，是一只黑白的小猫睡在牛仔裤腿上的模糊照片。

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 8:30pm – 即便是可爱的小Ezekiel？

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 8:34pm – 你给一只小猫起名叫 **EZEKIEL** ？

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 8:39pm – 这是她回应的第一个名字。

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 8:43pm – 你给一只小母猫起名叫Ezekiel？

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 8:50pm – Ezekiel不在乎社会是否认为她的名字和性别相符。

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 8:53pm – 好吧。你什么时候开始养小猫了？

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 8:56pm – 大约两小时之前。

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 8:58pm – 你是认真的吗？

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 9:03pm – 店里的一位老太太告诉我，她的猫最近生了一窝小猫，是时候给它们找个家了。

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 9:05pm – 想起今天所提起的所有“小猫”，我认为那是某种征兆。

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 9:11pm – 我以为你不信教。

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 9:13pm – 那并不意味着我可以忽略来自 **宇宙** 的征兆，Dean。

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 9:17pm – 你太可笑了。

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 9:24pm – 我需要找一家还开着门的商店。我买错了猫粮。:( 我们晚点再聊。

 **收到** \- 04/23/14 - 9:26pm – 今天晚上别把蛋糕全吃了。

 **发送** \- 04/23/14 - 9:30pm – 保证不了。

Dean没有吃完整块蛋糕，但是他很想。

***

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 8:03am – 见鬼Cas我胖了8磅

 **收到** \- 05/09/14 - 10:14am – 哎呀。我是不是应该停止给你投喂免费的甜点了？

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 11:06am – 哇哦，哇哦，哇哦。我们不要做草率的决定。

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 11:09am – 我只是想说我可能会开始一周跑几天步。

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 11:10am – 或者买条更大的裤子。

 **收到** \- 05/09/14 - 11:31am – 跑步是个很好的主意。我每周至少会有几个早晨尝试跑四英里。

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 1:45pm – 讨厌

 **收到** \- 05/09/14 - 2:00pm – 在我的工作中，保持活跃是很重要的。

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 2:14pm – 啊，我敢打赌，你身上有点肉肉一定很可爱。

 **收到** \- 05/09/14 - 2:17pm – 我现在看起来不可爱吗？

Dean气呼呼地盯着他的手机。他这么问似乎很荒唐，不过话又说回来，他们的那次性行为已经是几周前的事情了。或许他真的不知道Dean觉得他性感的要死。还有， **希望** 他也不知道——既然Dean已经吃完了他的抗生素，所以Castiel在他的手淫幻想里扮演了主要角色。

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 2:23pm – 拜托，你知道你在缝纫。

 **收到** \- 05/09/14 - 2:40pm – 缝纫？我不记得我说过我在缝纫？

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 2:45pm – 啥？

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 2:48pm – 愚蠢的自动更正。我说的是缝纫（sewing）。

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 2:49pm – 赛格威（Segway）。

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 2:49pm – **缝纫** （SEWING）

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 2:53pm – **这该死的手机怎么回事我想说的是性感** （SEXY）

 **收到** \- 05/09/14 - 4:06pm – 谢谢你。我笑得太开心了，把手机掉在了刚刚做好的蛋糕上。我不得不重新做一个。

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 4:11pm – 哈！

 **收到** \- 05/09/14 - 4:15pm – 这就意味着有个稍微被破坏的、可能有点不太卫生的蛋糕，可以被拿走。

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 4:20pm – 你引起了我的注意。

 **收到** \- 05/09/14 - 4:26pm – 嗯，那是个巧克力蛋糕，夹层里有软糖，加上白色奶油糖霜。

 **收到** \- 05/09/14 - 4:27pm – 上面还用粉色的字写着：“64岁生日快乐，Edna Greenblatt”。

 **收到** \- 05/09/14 - 4:28pm – 事实上，因为我的手机掉在了上面，它写的是“Greenbla”。

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 4:33pm – 操，那听起来棒极了。我们几小时后见。

***

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 9:57pm – 我决定开始和我弟弟还有他老婆分享我的甜点。

 **收到** \- 05/09/14 - 10:11pm – 开始？之前那些你都是一个人吃完的？

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 10:15pm – 呃，是啊

 **收到** \- 05/09/14 - 10:30pm – 星期二的时候我给了你一打纸杯蛋糕。

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 10:33pm – 是啊

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 10:34pm – 它们真的很好吃。

 **收到** \- 05/09/14 - 10:36pm – 你把它们全吃完了？

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 10:40pm – 对啊？

 **收到** \- 05/09/14 - 10:43pm – 我想我开始明白你为什么会长胖了。

 **发送** \- 05/09/14 - 10:50pm – 它们 **太** 美味了。

***

 **发送** \- 05/19/14 - 3:11pm – 你在做什么？

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 3:17pm – 今晚我有一些疯狂的计划。

Dean感觉自己的心脏都要掉到胃里去了。Castiel有疯狂的计划。Castiel有 **约会** 。为什么不呢？他很有趣、很聪明、很英俊，他还会做美味的香草奶油纸杯蛋糕。可Dean却忙着躲在柜子里，没时间约他出去。

 **发送** \- 05/19/14 - 3:20pm – 太棒了！你的计划是什么？

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 3:26pm – 我昨天花了150美金买了个猫爬架。今天我要把它组装起来。

Dean光顾着目瞪口呆地盯着这个金额，都没来得及感到欣慰。

 **发送** \- 05/19/14 - 3:31pm – **150** **美金** ？？？

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 3:33pm – 可悲的是，我本来只是去宠物店买个猫粮盆。

 **发送** \- 05/19/14 - 3:39pm – 她不能用碗吃饭吗？

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 4:00pm – 当然可以。我之前就是这么喂她的。不过，我想，如果能让她拥有自己专属的猫粮盆，就更好了。

 **发送** \- 05/19/14 - 4:13pm – 啊啊啊啊啊啊。

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 4:33pm – 你在嘲笑给你免费提供美味甜点的人？你觉得这样明智吗？

 **发送** \- 05/19/14 - 4:39pm – 该死，你和你那美味食物赢得了我的屁股。

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 4:40pm – 你的屁股？

 **发送** \- 05/19/14 - 4:45pm – 当然这只是打个比方。我可不是什么糕点男妓。

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 4:48pm – 如果你这么说的话。

 **发送** \- 05/19/14 - 4:50pm – 嘿，去你的！

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 4:53pm – ：）

***

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 7:22pm – 我犯了个可怕的错误。

 **发送** \- 05/19/14 - 7:29pm – ？？

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 7:33pm – 我假设：如果我按照说明去做的话，我可以很容易地把这些东西组装起来。

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 7:35pm – 那是个错误的假设。

 **发送** \- 05/19/14 - 7:38pm – 你遇到麻烦了？

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 7:41pm – 请告诉我你会来帮我把这些拼起来。

Dean想知道，如果一个帮忙搭建猫爬架的请求就能让他心跳加快，那是有多可悲。

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 7:42pm – 你是我最后的希望。

看到这句话，Dean忍不住皱起了眉头。

 **发送** \- 05/19/14 - 7:44pm – 我是你最后的选择？

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 7:46pm – 我担心这可能会超出我们友情的界限。

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 7:50pm – 大部分时间里我们在发短信，然后我给你食物，并且我们也会聊天。我不想越界。

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 7:54pm – 这并不意味着你是最不受欢迎的选择。

 **收到** \- 05/19/14 - 7:59pm – Dean？

 **发送** \- 05/19/14 - 8:03pm – 找不到我的车钥匙了。

 **发送** \- 05/19/14 - 8:04pm – 地址？？？

***

Castiel住的是单间公寓，看起来非常像是改造过的单层汽车旅馆。这里离蛋糕店并不远，距离Dean住的地方大约也只有20分钟的车程。Dean有点惊讶；因为某些原因，在他的想象中，Castiel应该住在漂亮的大房子里，考虑到他有自己的生意——他抵达之后，尴尬地把这个想法说出了口。面对这个想法，Castiel笑了，而Dean则开始祈祷某道闪电可以马上劈死他。

“事实上，我把我的大部分钱都用在开蛋糕店上了，再加上银行贷款，和Gabriel的贷款。”Castiel说道，帮着Dean脱下了外套。“蛋糕店经营得很好，但是漂亮的房子还得再等一段时间。尤其是我在宠物店买了不少昂贵的东西。”

“我希望你不要认为我在看不起你，”Dean飞快地说道，“我觉得你所做的一切很了不起。你开了一间非常棒的蛋糕店，而我只是个机械工，还住在他弟弟的客房里。我的工作甚至都不是全职的。”

“这又不是比赛，Dean。”Castiel皱着眉头说道。

“我只是不想让你觉得我的评论有其他意义。”

Castiel歪过脑袋，皱起眉头，关切地问道：“你还好吗？”

“我太他妈的紧张了，”Dean喃喃道，“我都不知道为什么。”

“从你告诉我的情况来看，你这几个月也没有经常去朋友家里，或许你的人际交往技巧已经生疏了。”

“是啊，没错。”

“我理解分手会颠覆一个人的自我意识。我不止一次经历过这种情况。”

“我以为我夺走了你的童贞？”

Castiel看起来像是被逗乐了。“确实。并不是所有的恋爱关系都会发展成性关系，也不是所有的性接触都会导致失去童贞。”

“呃，是啊。我记得之前你说过这个。”

“你真的没必要这么紧张，Dean。我们所要做的就是组装这个爬架。”

“那个你花了100多美金买的。”

“又来了，你在嘲笑那个一直给你吃小蛋糕的人。”

“嘿，你不能老是拿这个威胁我。”

“谁说的？”

Dean从Castiel身边走过，终于看到了房间里面的模样。那比他自己的房间要大，墙上贴满了记录自然风光的照片。风景、天空、海洋和湖泊、还有深林和沙漠的照片，几乎贴满了整面墙壁。

“哇哦。”Dean惊叹道。

“那些是日历。”

“哈？”

“我搬进来的时候，在商场买了不少打折的日历。我把每一页都拆了下来，用它们来装饰。”

“这个想法很不错。”

Castiel笑了。“事实上，我是从Gabriel那里得到灵感的。我们年轻的时候做过相同的事。只不过他在房间里贴满了衣着暴露的女人，而不是美丽地球的日历。我们的父母很不高兴。”

“听起来是个很棒的房间。”Dean色眯眯地说道。

Castiel轻轻地推了他一下。“别那么吓人。”

猫爬架的组件散落在Castiel的床上。Dean只能看到一块块结实的木头，基本都被Dean在抓板上看到过的厚毛毯所覆盖。他无法想象在这上面花费超过20美金，Castiel真他妈疯了。

“你可能以为花上150美金，他们就会把它拼好再送过来。”Dean说着，伸手去拿说明书。组装说明书里，有单独一个部分列出了盒子里应有的所有零件。Dean花了几分钟来分开和整理这些乱七八糟的东西，确保每个螺栓、支架和螺丝都在这里，然后再研究装配图。这东西有点复杂，但是就算他在梦里，他也能完成这些。床上有一个黑色的工具箱，Dean打开了它。他盯着工具箱。里面的工具质量不错，但它们是……粉红色的。所有工具的把手和握柄都是亮粉色。他抬起头看着Castiel，Castiel叹了口气。

“这是Gabriel送的礼物。”

Dean咧嘴一笑，拿出了他需要的工具，同时Castiel把房间的一个角落腾了出来，大概是为了能摆放最终的成品。

Dean忙碌了30分钟后，Castiel提出要给他做三明治。看到Dean拼命点头，Castiel笑了。Dean停下手里的活，看着Castiel在厨房里忙碌。

“对于一个以烘焙为生的人来说，这个厨房真是相当可怜。”

“我同意，”Castiel说道。“如果我想做一些特别需要野心的东西，我通常会去Gabriel家里，或者去蛋糕店。在别人的厨房里做一顿私人晚餐，可能是有点奇怪。但有些时候那是值得的。当我最终搬进一间更大的公寓、或者别墅的时候，我必须拥有一间大厨房。”

“等你搬家的时候，要把这些照片全都撕下来，一定是件 **麻烦事** 。”Dean说道。

Castiel笑了笑，哼哼着表示同意，转身继续忙活着他正在做的东西。各种各样的气味开始充满这间公寓。Dean不知道Castiel在做什么，但它闻起来很香。

他不确定时间过了多久，但当他完成猫爬架的时候，它的高度看起来有五英尺多。他突然有种奇怪的念头，希望自己是一只猫，这样他就可以享受猫爬架上的梯子、柱子、隔间还有悬挂玩具，或许还能在这米色的毛毯上磨爪子。他为自己的成果感到骄傲，他已经很久没有真正地去搭建过某样东西了。

“哦，哇哦，它看起来和照片上一模一样。”Castiel说道，语气里似乎带着崇拜。Dean去洗手的时候，Castiel从床底下拿出一张折叠桌和两把折叠椅，然后把它们摆好。等他出来的时候，桌子上面放着两个盘子和一瓶番茄酱。每个盘子里都摆着一堆看起来像是自制的薯条，以及一块费城芝士牛排三明治。哦，这太他妈爽了。

Dean双手合十，一边坐下一边咧嘴笑了起来。“这看起来太棒了，Cas。当你说三明治的时候，我以为你会在两片面包中间夹一些冷切肉。因为 **我** 就是这么干的。”

Castiel微笑着坐了下来。“我想要表达谢意。你大老远跑来，并且把猫爬架搭得这么棒。谢谢你，Dean。”

Dean感觉自己脸红了。他对着Castiel笑了笑，往盘子里挤了些番茄酱，然后尝了一根薯条。“呃，这薯条太美味了。见鬼。”

“其实这相当简单，只要你有土豆、面粉、水和一些香料。”

Dean咬了一口三明治，对着它的味道发出了色情的呻吟声，闭上了眼睛。Sam和Jess做饭都很好吃，但他们绝对没有做过这样的三明治。当Dean睁开眼睛的时候，他意识到Castiel正盯着他。Castiel看起来很吃惊，他尴尬地清了清嗓子，又咬了一口三明治。哈，真有趣。

“这太好吃了，Cas。我永远都不想吃完这个三明治。”

“你的热情令人感动，”Castiel说道，“我说真的。”

Dean咧嘴一笑。在感觉到什么东西蹭到他的腿时，Dean尖叫起来。有那么一瞬间，他以为那是Castiel，但在飞快地扫了一眼后，发现是一只熟悉的黑白小猫。

“咦，这不就是我刚刚为它造了一套牛逼爬架的小家伙吗？”Dean说道。

Castiel顺着桌边瞥过去，看到Ezekiel后，笑了起来。“我还在想，她会不会不再躲起来。你一敲门，她就消失在床底下了。”

“我打赌她想要我的三明治。”Dean说道。Ezekiel就像是听懂了一样，抬头看着Dean，喵喵叫起来。Dean故意咬了一口三明治，扬起眉毛向小猫表示挑衅。她盯着他看了一会儿，然后转身走向了Castiel。

“你还真是坚守阵地啊，Dean。”Castiel说道。

“她现在尊重我了。”

Castiel站了起来，走向柜台。那里有一堆颜色各异的罐头，上面印着可爱的小猫图片和不同口味的名字。在Castiel仔细考虑各种选择的时候，Dean愉快地咬了一口三明治。

“她是只 **猫** ，伙计。”Dean说道。Castiel瞪了他一眼，但最后还是挑了个罐头打开，把它倒进碗里。“我以为你给她买了个猫粮盆？”

“不，那是我 **本打算** 买的东西。然后我被那些玩具和爬架分散了注意力，就把它彻底忘了。我想过今晚再去一次，可谁知道我最后会买些什么回来。”

“这太搞笑了。”

Castiel，一位成熟的老板，对着Dean吐了吐舌头。他拿起那碗猫粮，把它放在爬架的顶上，然后抱起Ezekiel。他把小猫抱到食物上方，直到她准备开始吃东西，然后把它放到了地板上，满意地看着它立刻爬回食物所在的地方。

“宠物店的人建议我这么做，还有在上面涂上猫薄荷，来引起她的兴趣。”

“已经开始让她‘吸毒’了？她多大了？”

“我想，应该是四个月。她足够大了，可以用猫薄荷了。她已经做过第一次手术了。”

Dean皱起了眉头。“手术？她怎么了？”

“没什么，之前照顾她的那位在几周前给她做了绝育手术。”

“如果你问我的话，金鱼要好照顾得多。它们不会发情，也不会在你的东西上撒尿。”

Castiel用手机给Ezekiel拍了几张照片。“但是它们有这么可爱吗？”

“就像你不会因为看到一条长着大眼睛的鱼和它排出来的一长串奇怪的便便而感到难过一样。”

“没错。”

等Ezekiel吃完饭，然后开始在猫爬架上四处探索后，Castiel继续给她拍起了照片。Dean吃完了三明治和薯条，于是他开始从Castiel的盘子里偷东西吃。老实说，Ezekiel **很** 可爱，Dean还有点想要一只自己的猫。他很确定，Sam和Jess会同意他养猫的；但他也很确定，他们一定会嘲笑他是一位孤独的单身猫奶奶。

“所以你很喜欢这种……宠物的事情？”Dean问道。

Castiel转身面对Dean，张开嘴准备回答。可在他清楚注意到自己只剩下两根薯条时，他愣住了。他对着Dean眯起了眼睛，而Dean露出了他最无辜的笑容。

“我想，我应该在它们变质之前吃掉它们？”

Castiel翻了个白眼，然后走到桌子旁，把他的盘子推给了Dean。Dean忽略了剩下的薯条，吃掉了那块还剩一半的三明治。

“这种行为太可怕了。”Castiel喃喃道。“回答你刚才的问题，我非常喜欢养猫。我之前从来没养过宠物，有谁在等我回家的感觉很好，就算等我回家的那位只会喵喵叫。还有，既然我已经买了这么一件荒唐的东西，把她独自留在这无聊的公寓里一整天，我也不会那么内疚了。”

“所以，是 **内疚** 让你买了它。”

“或许有一点。”

一阵叮叮当当的铃声传来，两人同时转过身，看到Ezekiel在玩挂在猫爬架上的其中一个玩具。

“我建议你晚上把那些都拆下来。”Dean说道。

“我觉得这可能是个好主意。”

Dean的手机在口袋里嘟嘟嘟地响了起来，他拿出手机，惊讶地发现已经过了十一点。这怎么可能？嘟嘟声原来是Sam发来的短信，让他在明天早上从一夜情对象家里离开的时候顺便买点面包。Dean气呼呼地瞪着电话，发了一条关于Sam是有多贱的短信以示回击。

“这可不是什么开心的表情。”Castiel说道。

“那是我弟弟。他认为我在外面进行某种 **不正当接触** 。谁他妈会在周一的时候进行不正当接触。”

“我觉得那种事情更适合周末。”

“当然，谁愿意在约炮后的第二天早上去上班啊？”

“在我们约的那次之后，我去上班了。Hannah请了病假，我不得不去。”

在他们的某一次短信交谈中，Dean得知Castiel刚开店的时候，他连续几个月每天工作16个小时，没有休息，直到Gabriel说服他，他们已经做得够好，可以雇人帮忙了。在工作日里，Hannah和Ephraim会过来进行前期的准备；接着在上午的晚些时候，Castiel就过来开店；随后，Castiel会烘焙大量点心，同时Gabriel负责收银机，或者在厨房帮忙。周末的时候，Hannah和Ephraim一整天都在那里，Chuck则负责收钱。在某些很忙的时候，Castiel也会去；但大部分时候，他周末都会休息。Castiel工作很努力，对此，Dean情不自禁地感到刮目相看。

“Dean？”

Dean吓了一跳，从思绪里回过神来。他竟然一直在思考Castiel的 **职业道德** ，已经有多久了？“呃……我们刚才在聊什么？”

“我想，应该是你弟弟以为你出来找一夜情了。”

“哦，对。我想他一直在等我变成我和Lisa开始约会前的那个讨厌鬼，但我根本就不喜欢出去随便寻找乐子之类的。我就尝试了一次，看看发生了什么。”

Castiel笑了。“我对发生的一切并不感到抱歉。”

“我把性病传给你了，Cas。”

“我现在痊愈了，你不也是吗？”

“是啊，但是——”

“没有什么但是。我交到了一个有趣而且滑稽的新朋友，这所需要的代价只是不太舒服地去看几次医生，然后吃一轮抗生素。在我们不 **知道** 那是安全的时候，我们没有使用安全套。本来可能会发生更可怕的事情，但事实并非如此。所以对于所发生的事情，我并不后悔。我是个胆小鬼，所以那天晚上我偷偷溜走了。我很感激某些事情把你带回到我身边。为了能够纠正我可怕的错误，衣原体只是个小小的代价。”

已经很久、很久没有人对Dean说过这样的话了。他根本控制不住自己——他迅速站起身，导致椅子翻倒在地，然后用双手捧住Castiel的脸，将两人的嘴唇贴到了一起。如果一个男人告诉他：为了能够再次见到他，就算感染 **衣原体** 也是值得的。那么除了亲吻他，他还能做什么呢？

Castiel呻吟着，立刻把手指伸进了Dean短短的头发里。他向后退开，足以让他能够在两人之间的狭小空间里喃喃一句“终于”，然后继续了那个吻，用整个身体压向Dean，直到Dean跌跌撞撞向后撞上了冰箱。Dean本以为自己可能越界了，结果呢？Castiel倒像是 **松了一口气** 。他的吻相当饥渴、充满热情。Dean感觉自己仿佛被吞噬了；他喜欢这样。

当Castiel的双手顺着他的腰侧下滑，然后钻进他的衬衣里时，Dean不禁发了个抖。感觉到Castiel的手摸着他腰部柔软的皮肤，他差点就躲开了——他一直对自己的肚腩很敏感。这一次，他反而更加用力地亲吻着对方，惊叹着两人舌头交缠的感觉。一切都比上次更加清晰，Dean的脑袋不再被酒精所蒙蔽。

他能感觉到Castiel的勃起直挺挺地顶着他。他 **想要** ，可他也有点紧张。是的，他没有了来自伏特加的迷蒙，但他也失去了相当程度的自信。现在，他陷入了不知要如何继续的境地，于是他继续亲吻着对方。因为那感觉很棒，并且也没有任何规则规定，一定要发生进一步的事情。

过了一两分钟后，Castiel向后退开了。“你看起来……非常紧张。是因为我们有观众吗？”

Dean转过头。果然，Ezekiel正站在猫爬架的顶端，歪着小脑袋，看着他们。“呃，没有……不过这确实有点吓人。”

“有一天，我注意到她看着我自慰，真是令人不安。”Castiel心不在焉地说道。过了一会儿，他似乎意识到自己刚才说了什么，看起来有点尴尬。他走到Ezekiel面前，把她捞起来，抱着她和她的饭碗走进浴室，然后关上了门。他走回Dean的身边，准备继续。

“Cas，等等。”Dean说道。他抽身离开，Castiel有所顾虑地皱起了眉头。他从Castiel的碗碟架上拿起一只碗，倒满水，然后走进了浴室，把碗放在了里面。他给了Castiel一个自信的傻笑，尽管他内心并没有这么自信。“我可不想让Zeke口渴。”

Castiel笑了，看起来如释重负；Dean向前走去，继续他们的亲吻。

Dean在他嘴唇上落下三个纯洁的吻，然后向后退开，露齿一笑。“在 **小猫咪** 面前打飞机，Cas？这可相当糟糕啊。”

“我必须得说，那真是太破坏气氛了。”

“我曾经让一个女人的狗从我身边走过，然后舔了我光着的屁股，当时我们正在地板上亲热。现在，你也 **有** 破坏气氛的家伙了。”Dean说道。那确实是，Jamie笑得停不下来，而Dean觉得自己湿漉漉的屁股很恶心。

Castiel大笑着，坐到了床上。他笑得越来越开心，然后向后倒去，眼睛盯着天花板。“这些故事也很破坏气氛。”他说着，又笑了起来。

“没有 **那么** 好笑。”

“你就胡说吧。 **几个星期** 以来我一直在想你，现在你在这儿了，我们却开始谈论动物们不幸地参与到性行为当中。”

Dean可以感觉到自己脸红了起来。“几个星期了，哈？”

Castiel用胳膊挡住了他的脸。“我本来还指望你没有留意到这个。”

Dean笑了，爬上床，然后爬到了Castiel身上。对于做爱，他可能已经失去了一些勇气；不过，对于要当一个混蛋，他可是很自在的。他俯视着Castiel，拉开他的胳膊，然后把它按在床上。Castiel抬头盯着他， **操** ，他可真好看，尤其是他现在脸涨得通红，眼睛瞪得大大的。

“你想我多少个星期了，Cas？”Dean说道，压低了声线。

“我，呃……两个星期？可能只有一星期。事实上，可能没有到一星期。我说的几星期是负数。负数的星期。”

“ **当然** ，”Dean慢吞吞地说道，“这是有道理的。”如果Dean能从一个调戏的角度来看待这个问题，那么事情就简单多了。他捉住Castiel的另一只手臂，挪动着它，直到他能把Castiel双手手腕都压在对方的脑袋两侧。“我敢打赌，这就是为什么你没有意识到你的猫在看着你打飞机。你忙着想我呢。”

Castiel的眼睛瞪得大到不可思议，他分开的双唇里漏出某种窒息般的声音。“我，呃……”

“你，呃……？”

Castiel越是紧张、越是慌乱，Dean就感觉越加轻松。这其实有点可怕，可Castiel这副模样很可爱。Dean贴近他，用嘴唇磨蹭着Castiel的嘴唇，咬着他的下嘴唇。Castiel轻轻地喘着气。

“你有没有在想我，Cas？你是不是一边想着我，一边抚摸自己？”

Castiel颤抖着闭上了眼睛，然后他微微地点了点头。

Dean几乎开心地像猫一样呼噜起来。“太棒了。你那时在想什么？”

Castiel咬着自己的下嘴唇，透过睫毛看着Dean。在突然的一阵动静后，不知怎的，Dean仰面躺在了床上，而Castiel则跨坐在了他的腰上。Dean得意的笑容瞬间消失不见。他已经很紧张了，并且还非常、 **非常** 地性奋。

“我曾经想着你，Dean，”Castiel说道，“我现在也想着你。”

Castiel这么轻松就能转换话题，几乎让Dean反应不过来。“是、是吗？”

“是的。”Castiel的手伸向了Dean的裤裆，Dean看着他用纤细的手指解开了纽扣和拉链。见鬼，他的手真漂亮。当Castiel起身开始帮Dean脱下他的牛仔裤和内裤时，Dean完全没有反抗。“抬起来。”

Dean想也没想就照做了，他抬起臀部，好让Castiel扯下他的裤子和内裤，解放Dean的鸡巴。Castiel舔舔手掌，一边盯着Dean，一边弄湿自己的手，然后在用手握住Dean的阴茎时，继续盯着他。Castiel甚至还没有开始移动他的手，可这强力而温柔的掌心已经让Dean的脑子短路了。

“我一边想着你，一边抚摸着自己。”Castiel说道。除了自己粗重的呼吸声，Dean几乎无法听到对方的声音。“我经常这样握着我自己，躺在床上。” Castiel开始慢慢用手在Dean的阴茎上来回撸动。“我想着你迷人的眼睛；想着每次你走出我的蛋糕店时，你那两条腿看起来的样子；想着我们在一起的那次，你所发出的声音。”

听到这些，Dean呻吟起来，几乎无法呼吸。Castiel顿了顿，用手掌磨蹭了一下Dean湿漉漉的龟头。等他重新开始撸动他的时候，他的手心变得更加黏腻，前液起到了润滑的作用。当然，他紧张的时候很可爱，但他现在的模样——双眼注视着Dean，像是要把他生吞活剥——简直 **棒极了** 。

“我想着，我是有多么希望能再次和你上床，Dean。”

Dean呻吟着，飞快地把手伸向了Castiel的拉链。Castiel松开了他的手，好让Dean帮忙把他的裤子还有内裤拉到屁股下面。他挪到一边，方便自己把手伸进床头柜里。看到瓶子后，Dean扬起了眉毛。

“发热凝胶？”

Castiel耸耸肩。“你没有试过，就不要轻易下结论。别忘了，不到两个月之前，我还是个处男。我不得不享受独处的时光，不是吗？”

“有你这张嘴，很难令人相信。”

“我就当这是赞美了。那么，你没有什么过敏吧？”Castiel问道。Dean疯狂摇头，眼睛扫过Castiel坚挺的阴茎。Castiel给了他一个淫荡的微笑，然后打开瓶盖，往手里倒了一点。他重新握住Dean，慢慢地撸动他。起初，Dean没有感觉到有什么特别。当然，那感觉很棒，毕竟那是Castiel的手握着他的阴茎，但那并没有什么不同——哦。当凝胶开始发热的时候，Dean发出了困惑的呻吟，它似乎对他的神经做了某些奇怪的事情。他盯着Castiel，目光呆滞；与此同时，对方又回到了平稳撸动的节奏。

“那么，”Dean说道，“我能把它带回家吗？”

Castiel笑出声，前倾身体，在Dean的额头上轻轻落下一个吻。“想都别想，小猫。”

Dean张嘴想要抱怨这个绰号，Castiel则乘机将两人的嘴唇贴到了一起，并把舌头伸了进去。Castiel将两人的阴茎一起握住，用他温热、湿润的手心试探性地撸动了几下，然后咽下了Dean充满渴望的呻吟。见鬼，这感觉太棒了。Dean感觉自己的神经就像着火了一样。看到Castiel向后退去，他充满敬畏地看着他。

“我幻想过你很多次，”Castiel说道，“在过去的几个星期里，有许许多多个夜晚，我都喊着你的名字达到了高潮。”

老天啊，Dean坚持不了多久了。从Castiel的嘴里说出的那些话，还有两人的阴茎一齐在Castiel温热、湿润的手掌里摩擦的感觉，他根本没可能坚持得住。

“我一直想着我们的第一个夜晚，你在我里面的时候感觉有多棒；我幻想着如果我们角色互换，会是什么样子。”Castiel说道。听到这句话，Dean的心脏漏跳了一拍。“我想象着占有你，让你弯腰趴在我的蛋糕店的某张桌子上，呻吟着，啜泣着，与此同时我在你身后一直撞击你的身体。”

说真的，Castiel把他的 **这一面** 藏在哪里了？事实上，Dean到现在还没射，已经是某种奇迹了。不过他可以感受到那种感觉正在建立，一股刺痛的温暖正在他身上蔓延；而Castiel居然 **还在说话** 。

“我们会被甜美、蓬松的云朵，还有飞翔着的蛋糕们包围。在此期间，我会把你操到失去神志。”Castiel的语气就像是在聊天，Dean用手覆上对方的手，紧紧握住两人的阴茎，近乎绝望地顶向那紧致温暖的地方。Dean很快就要射了，用不了多少时间了。“不过，那只是我的某种幻象。我还有很多其他的幻象。特别是现在我知道我们都恢复健康了，Dean。某一天，如果我们愿意的话，我可以射在你的屁股里，你似乎很喜欢对我这么做。”

听到这些，Dean瞬间就缴械了；他发出了一串充满激情的咒骂，然后射在了两人握在一起的拳头上。他紧闭双眼，不过在感觉到Castiel近乎剧烈地颤抖起来时，瞬间睁开了它们。Castiel的眼神变得呆滞，跟着Dean达到了高潮，发出了那些让Dean有点喜欢的可爱的呜咽声。

他们注视着对方，震惊、错愕、喘着气，直到慢慢恢复正常。Dean有点想要挪动，他的手上和T恤上有一大堆正在慢慢干涸的液体，可是他正处于某种奇怪的恍惚状态。在喝得相当醉的情况下和Castiel上床是件非常棒的事情；但是在 **清醒的** 状态下做了他们刚才所做的事情，就完全是另一回事了。见鬼。他们继续默默地盯着对方，盯了大约有一分钟的样子，Castiel也依然覆在Dean的身上——直到这份咒语终于被浴室里传来的一连串喵喵叫给打破。

Castiel轻轻地笑了，翻身仰躺在床上，随后穿好裤子，坐了起来。Dean也穿上裤子坐了起来。

“我们应该，啊……洗洗手。”Castiel说道。

Dean点点头。“我的手 **确实** 挺恶心的。”

Castiel先去洗了手，随后带着Ezekiel的食物和水回到了房间，Ezekiel跟在他后面。等Dean出来的时候，Castiel手里拿着一件白色T恤，中间印着一个大大的红色唇印。

Dean看了看那件T恤，又看看Castiel。“你需要帮忙吗？”

“我想你可能需要换上一件干净的T恤。”

“ **这** 就是你唯一一件干净的T恤？”Dean狐疑地问道。Castiel给了他一个无辜的微笑，Dean叹了口气。“拿来吧。”

看到Dean开始换衣服，Castiel得意地笑了起来。Dean把那件被弄脏的T恤向着他的脑袋扔过去，他弯腰躲开了。“你知道吗，你看起来很疲惫。”

“什么？没有——”

“事实上，是相当的疲惫。我觉得在这种情况下让你开车回去不是个好主意。你可能会在开车的时候睡着。”

Dean对着Castiel咧嘴一笑，然后蹲下身开始脱鞋。


End file.
